Harry's Valentine
by JulietaPotter
Summary: Él tiene un problema... algo bastante vergonzoso. Pero si su mejor amiga lo ha ayudado siempre, ¿también en esta ocasión podrá? Contiene Lemon, terapéutico y sanador. ¡COMPLETADO!... Gracias por leer.
1. Parte 1 El masaje

_**HARRY'S VALENTINE**_

por

**Julieta**

**----------oOo----------**

**Summary: **Día de San Valentín en Londres. Harry y Hermione adultos, con su vida hecha y los dos con el trabajo de sus sueños. Entonces... ¿por qué no son felices? Porque Harry tiene un problema bastante vergonzoso y Hermione no lo tiene a él. Pero el obsequio de ella cambiará ambas cosas.

**Género: **Romance

**Clasificación:** NC-17 por situaciones sexuales.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de los que conocen el amor verdadero, basado en la amistad, el respeto y la comunicación... y una gran atracción también. ¡Ah! Pero los derechos de su uso están reservados para JK Rowling y la Warner Brothers. Espero no les moleste que los haya tomado prestados un ratito.

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi amiga **Alejandra**...a quien espero algún día poder eliminar la distancia de medio mundo que nos separa y conocerla en persona. Mientras, lo único que puedo hacer por ella es escribirle una historia cómo ésta. _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LINDA!_

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Hola a todos! Esta es una pequeña historia de amor, insipirada en un reto del foro de LPDF propuesto por Billiwig... el reto era utilizar la frase: "El masaje"... De esa idea surgió este ff, que es regalo de cumpleaños para mi bella amiga y argentina favorita: Ale (aka hibari hanakoganei). De una vez y porque sé que ella no es egoísta, quiero brindarles esta historia a mis lectores y amigos de FanFiction... como un regalo por el Día de San Valentín._

_Día de las dos cosas más bellas del mundo¡el Amor y la Amistad!_

_Con todo mi cariño para ustedes... ¡Espero que les guste!_

_**

* * *

**_

****

**Parte 1**

**El masaje**

Hermione dejó caer pesadamente su vaso de Adnams sobre la vieja y gastada mesita de madera del concurrido pub, alrededor de la cual estaban sentados Luna, Ron, Harry y ella. Carraspeó un poco al sentir un desagradable sabor amargo en la boca, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar bebidas alcohólicas en casi ninguna ocasión y realmente la cerveza no era su elección más socorrida. Pero ese día de _celebración_, no pudo negarse a acompañar a sus amigos con una de las bebidas fermentadas más populares servidas en el pub, decisión que ahora la alegraba, ya que, si hubiese dicho: "No, gracias. Yo no bebo"... de seguro, hubiera sido un motivo de pelea entre Ron y ella, pues el pelirrojo siempre alegaba que Hermione era una quejosa aguafiestas que se largaba a dormir temprano.

Y es que esa tarde, ya había demasiada tensión en el ambiente como para necesitar otra discusión entre ellos. La chica castaña se arremolinó incómoda en su asiento de piel, mientras miraba de soslayo a su amiga Luna, y ésta le devolvió la misma mirada de hastío… de veras las dos estaban más que hartas de la actitud infantil de Ron y Harry. Pero sobretodo, de la de Harry.

El joven y famoso Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de los Puddlemore United veía fijamente su vaso de cerveza sin atreverse a levantar la vista hacia nadie... especialmente hacia los azules ojos de su pelirrojo amigo, pues sabía que encontraría enojo y reproche en ellos. Un pesado silencio los atrapaba a los cuatro, y era enteramente su culpa; se arrepintió hasta la médula de haber aceptado la invitación de ellos a "celebrar" la victoria de su equipo y que casualmente coincidió con el día de San Valentín. Ahora no sabía en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le dijo que sí a Hermione, quien le había llamado a su teléfono celular muggle al término del partido y le había sugerido salir a tomar una cerveza con ella, Ron y Luna.

Harry había aceptado porque se sentía tan frustrado y enojado en aquel momento, que creyó que pasar una velada con sus mejores amigos (a los cuales no veía muy seguido, por no decir casi nunca) le ayudaría sobremanera a superar el sentimiento de fracaso que lo inundaba.

_Un fracasado._ Eso era en lo que se había convertido, ya que se había dejado ganar la Snitch en el juego… ¡Él, Harry Potter, el Buscador más joven de todos los tiempos, no pudo atrapar la Snitch! Pero de tan buena suerte para él que, aunque el Buscador del otro equipo lo había superado en rapidez y habilidad, la suma de los puntos finales había beneficiado al equipo de Harry… permitiéndoles ganar.

Pero eso no lo hacía sentir nada bien, pues no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Ya eran varios los partidos en los que había fallado… Y eso lo hacía temer por su reputación como Buscador. Temía por la renovación de su contrato en el equipo. Pero sobre todo, temía ahondar en las causas de su bajo rendimiento como deportista… El sólo pensar en ello le causaba una gran vergüenza y un terrible sentimiento de impotencia.

Ese, era el motivo por el cual estaba de un humor de los mil demonios esa tarde. Tan irascible, que a la primera broma inocente que Ron hizo sobre su pésima actuación en el juego del día, ocasionó que Harry estallara en furia y le gritara una sandez a su amigo; logrando que todos en la mesa se sumergieran en un embarazoso silencio desde aquel momento.

Pero es que ellos no sabían… ellos no podrían entender a Harry, según apreciaba él mismo. Sus amigos no lograban adivinar que su apoyo y bromas no lo hacían sentir mejor, y mucho menos ese día en particular.

El día de San Valentín. El día del amor. Y Harry no tenía ningún _amor_ con quien estar.

En cambio, Ron y Luna se tenían el uno al otro. Eran pareja desde hace mucho ya, vivían juntos y se notaban felices. Y Hermione… De ella no lo sabía. Harry levantó la vista hacia su amiga de toda la vida preguntándose que sería de su vida amorosa. Masticó ese cuestionamiento en su mente un rato mientras veía a chica mover ociosamente su vaso de cerveza en movimientos circulares, haciendo que la bebida formara un remolino en el transparente recipiente.

No dudaba que le sobraran pretendientes, después de todo, ella era bonita e inteligente. Esa noche en particular estaba muy guapa, aunque Harry no podía definir que era lo que tenía diferente. Quizá fuera que llevaba el cabello sujeto con un moño como hecho al descuido, que permitía que muchos mechones de su rebelde cabello castaño cayeran sobre su cara y hombros. Aparte de eso, vestía como casi siempre: unos jeans ajustados y un suéter de punto.

Harry pestañeó incrédulo, pues apenas se daba cuenta que no sabía nada acerca de algún prospecto amoroso en la vida de su amiga. ¿O sería que ella era muy reservada para hablar de esas cosas con él?

Pues lo que fuera, Harry se atrevía a suponer que ella era feliz, ya que tenía un estupendo y renombrado trabajo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, el cual le había permitido conocer muchos lugares del mundo en su todavía joven vida. Lo que Hermione siempre había soñado. Cualquiera estaría satisfecho de algo así. ¿no?

Además tenía un lindo departamento ahí mismo, en Londres (el cual Harry había visitado una sola vez, cuando hizo su fiesta de inauguración) y a su gato, Crookshanks. Y de seguro tendría novio, pensaba Harry, creyendo que simplemente él no lo conocía. De repente, y sumándose a su sentimiento de culpabilidad, un extraño malestar le surgió en la boca del estómago al imaginar a su amiga con algún desconocido… más le valdría a quien fuese el elegido que fuera un caballero con ella. Si no, se las vería con él. Por algo era su mejor amigo.

Sólo su amigo. _Si claro, mira que buen amigo eres hoy_, pensó de él mismo. Suspiró completamente avergonzado por la desagradable situación que había ocasionado aquella tarde, pero jamás se imaginó que Ron se levantaría en ese momento y, arrojando algunos billetes en la mesa, le diría a Luna:

-Vayámonos, amor… este es un día especial y no quiero arruinártelo.

-Pero Ronnie… -le suplicó ella mirando apenada a Harry y a Hermione. –Estoy segura que aquí estaremos bien.

-Ron… -empezó a decir Harry buscando la mirada de su amigo.

Ron negó con la cabeza. No parecía molesto, más bien era tristeza lo que lucía su rostro.

-Creo que a Harry le vendrá bien estar solo. Yo sé que me llamará cuando esté listo para hablar… ¿verdad, camarada?

Harry no pudo responder nada al pelirrojo por que no le dio tiempo, ya que de inmediato le inquirió a Hermione:

-¿Nos acompañas?

Ella dudó un momento, pero amablemente se rehusó. Alegó que se quedaría con Harry un poco más, pero éste supuso que sólo lo hacía por no ser el mal tercio entre Ron y Luna y no por acompañarlo a él.

Harry sabía que había arruinado todo. Sabía que tenía que disculparse; pero algo muy parecido al rencor le impidió hacerlo. Estaba molesto con Ron. No… más correctamente, estaba celoso. Celoso de que su amigo tuviera una pareja estable. Envidioso de que él pareciera tan feliz con Luna y ella con él. Imaginó que sus relaciones sexuales serían estupendas y pensar eso sólo lo enfureció más.

Hermione les dijo "Adiós" quedamente mientras la pareja se alejaba de su mesa hacia la salida después de despedirse, y entonces Harry prefirió mirar las antiguas fotografías de Londres que, empolvadas, colgaban de todas las paredes del lugar. Se sentía completamente vil… y sabía la dura reprimenda que le esperaba con su amiga.

Pero pasaron los minutos y ella no decía nada… Harry dejó de fijar su atención en algo que realmente no miraba y volteó sus ojos hacia ella. Hermione levantó las cejas y le sonrió con timidez, antes de decir:

-Qué clima horrible. ¿Verdad?

Harry no pudo menos que bufar de risa. Hermione también sonrió, quizá feliz de haber roto el hielo. Era tonto que hablara del frío y la lluvia… el clima siempre era así en esa época del año.

A Harry le pareció el comentario de ella como aquellos que haces cuando estás en una primera cita y se hubieran agotado los temas de conversación… Un momento. ¿Harry había pensado "primera cita"?. ¿Cuándo había tenido él una salida a solas con Hermione? No recordaba ninguna… siempre habían estado acompañados por sus otros amigos.

Entonces, se podía decir que sí: que ese día era su primera cita.

Mirando por la única ventana del pub a la lluvia incansable que caía en la calle, Harry se dejó dominar por la depresión de nuevo.

-El clima es un perfecto reflejo de mi sentir interior –pensó él en voz alta.

-Lo sé, Harry.

-¿Lo sabes? –la miró asombrado. ¿Cómo podría ella saberlo? Nunca había hablado de "eso" con nadie.

-Sé que estás deprimido… -empezó a decir ella, con cierto retraimiento. –Y no sólo por tu desempeño en el partido, realmente. Me imagino que, por la fecha de hoy, te sentirás solo... quiero decir, la extrañarás a _ella_… ¿O me equivoco?

Hermione lo miró anhelante. Harry la miró sorprendido. Pero ella se equivocaba totalmente. No era que la extrañara a _ella_. Definitivamente, no.

-No… -negó totalmente convencido. Hermione suspiró aliviada pero él no lo notó, pues estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sabía que su amiga se refería a Lucy Eden, su ex novia. –No es que la extrañe a ella… es que… yo... -se calló la boca de repente. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de decirle a alguien _aquello_ que lo tenía tan angustiado y avergonzado, así que mejor se mordió la lengua para no soltarla.

-¿Es que…? -lo animó ella a continuar, al tiempo que tomaba de su vaso con apurado ímpetu.

Harry la imitó. Se bebió el resto de la bebida de un trago, y le pidió con una seña al camarero dos vasos más.

Hermione se cansó de esperar que su amigo le revelara el motivo de su malestar. Ella había supuesto, con gran desolación, que aún estaría enamorado de aquella bruja oportunista que había conocido un día; con quien había brincando a la cama por la noche y ya estaban viviendo juntos a la semana. Triste, recordó lo bastante dolida y celosa que se había sentido al leer en "El Profeta" la noticia del romance de su amigo…

Repentinamente enojada al acordarse de aquel terrible día, se bebió casi completo el vaso de cerveza que el camarero acababa de traerles. Tenía grabada a fuego en su mente aquella foto horrible, dónde Harry aparecía feliz abrazando a una rubia espectacular y mucho más joven que ellos. _Lucy Eden_… cómo había maldecido Hermione su nombre tantas veces.

Estaba segura que ella sólo estaría deslumbrada por la fama de Harry y por su fortuna. Sabía que no lo amaba de verdad, porque no era posible que nadie lo conociera sólo en una semana como Hermione lo conocía de años. Y nadie lo amaba como ella. No era justo… no era… ¿Por qué Harry no le podía corresponder?

Terminó su vaso de nuevo y observó que Harry también lo hacía. Pidieron una tercera ronda… y una cuarta. Ella tensa, él nervioso, cada cuál por su propio motivo. Y entonces, la oscura bebida de malta cumplió su cometido: les ayudó a desinhibirse totalmente al apurar el quinto vaso del refrescante líquido.

-Cómo te decía, Hermione –le dijo Harry, acalorado y muy seguro de que su amiga lo comprendería. –Mi problema no es ese… yo no la extraño. ¡Te lo aseguro! –reafirmó ante la mirada interrogante de ella. –Mi problema es otro… pero está ligado directamente a la razón por la que Lucy me dejó…

La castaña abrió mucho sus ojos. Se sentía un poco mareada pero totalmente liberada; era como si una valentía nueva se hubiera quedado en ella y cualquier cosa que deseara emprender pudiera ser factible y perfectamente real.

Sonrió tontamente… ya no le importaba tanto que Harry le contara lo que le tenía de mal humor. Mientras que el motivo no fuera que amara todavía a aquella bruja, nada podía ser tan terrible. Ahora se conformaba y se sentía satisfecha de estar ahí con él, platicando de lo que fuera. No se le ocurría un mejor regalo del día de San Valentín que pasarlo con Harry.

Unos días atrás había creído que estaría esa fecha especial sola, como todos los últimos años. Pero no, Ron le había llamado y sugerido esa salida. Y por supuesto, Hermione aceptó encantada. Cualquier oportunidad de ver a Harry era bienvenida.

-Está bien, Harry –contestó arrastrando un poco las palabras y negando levemente con la cabeza. –No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, de veras…

A Harry le sorprendió y le indignó que su amiga no le interesara saber ya de su "problema". Después de todo, no se lo había confiado a nadie, y ella se daba el lujo de rechazar su revelación; eso sí que no se lo iba a tolerar. Después de todo, Hermione siempre había estado ahí, para él… siempre era su paño de lágrimas cuando necesitaba de uno.

-¡Pero es que sí te lo quiero contar, Hermione! –le espetó ofendido. –Después de todo, quizá me puedas ayudar o aconsejar algo… Ya no lo soporto más, cada vez que salgo con una chica _me pasa_.

Hermione entornó los ojos mientras miraba dudosa a su amigo. _¡Merlín! Aquí viene otra vez con una de sus confesiones relativas a su activa vida amorosa_, pensó desesperada. Para ella siempre había sido muy difícil escuchar a Harry hablar de sus novias… claro, él no se imaginaba que la joven lo amaba como condenada y que le hacía un daño terrible oír aquellas pláticas.

-Realmente Harry, no quiero…

-Es que sufro de eyaculación precoz, Hermione –soltó el ojiverde rápidamente y de pronto. Pero al segundo de decirlo se arrepintió… sobre todo al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su amiga.

-¿Qué tú… qué?. ¿Eyaculación precoz? –exclamó ella.

-¡Shhhh! –la calló Harry, mirando a la gente de alrededor. -¡Casi lo publicas en el periódico, sé más discreta por favor!

Hermione ahogó una risita y eso terminó de enfurecer a Harry. Pero curiosamente, él también se sintió muy bien de contarle por fin a alguien su secreto. Fue como si se soltara algo en su interior… y no sintió tanta vergüenza como lo hubiera creído al principio, pues Hermione era su mejor amiga y podía tener toda la confianza del mundo, como hasta para hablar de sexo… ¿qué no?

Lo que Harry nunca supo ni se pudo imaginar fue la malvada satisfacción que su amiga sentía en ese momento. _Así que fue por eso que Lucy se fue… y las otras antes que ella_. Sonriendo satisfecha, secretamente casi se alegró del "problema" de su amigo.

Y claro que la complacía saber aquello… eso quería decir que esas chicas no estuvieron nunca a la altura del ojiverde, tal como ella lo había supuesto. Pues una mujer realmente enamorada de su hombre sabe como ayudar en vez de salir huyendo.

Pero casi enseguida se arrepintió de su egoísta alegría. Ella sabía cosas, conocía mejor que nadie el triste y difícil pasado de Harry. Además, había estudiado cursos en otros países y se daba perfecta cuenta que el problema sexual de su amigo no era sólo eso. Tenía un trasfondo más profundo… traumas, vivencias dolorosas. Culpa.

Tragó saliva al intentar retener las dos lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos marrones. Sintió tanto dolor y pena por su amigo cómo sólo alguien que ama incondicionalmente puede sentir.

-Bueno, Harry… -le dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos y usando su típico tono de sabihonda para disimular su pesar. –La eyaculación precoz no es un problema grave, te aseguro que tiene cura… Y me puedo imaginar que tiene que ver con todo lo que te pasa: de tu mala aptitud como jugador y tu mal humor y…

-¿Cómo que tiene que ver con todo lo que me pasa? –la interrumpió él bruscamente; Hermione lo miró apesadumbrada, y Harry tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía la razón. Intentando suavizar el momento, el joven mago bajó la voz y dijo: –Pensándolo bien, puede que sea así como dices… Estoy completamente desesperado por que ninguna de mis relaciones funciona… y eso me tiene en la miseria moral, y más cuando veo que todos mis amigos ya tienen una pareja y…

-Yo no.

Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrarlos tristes y brillantes. Por supuesto que no sabía, y Hermione jamás le confesaría, que ella no había aceptado salir con nadie por aferrarse a la esperanza de que él algún día la viera como algo más que sólo su amiga.

-Bueno… -continuó Harry, cuestionándose sobre la aparente soledad de Hermione pero sin atreverse a preguntarle. –Lo que trataba de decirte es que _esto_… me estresa. Me hace enfadar. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ello. No sé cómo solucionarlo.

-Existen unas personas llamadas _médicos_, Harry… o en todo caso, quedan los _sanadores _como alternativa, también… -dijo ella bastante irónica, molesta por la incapacidad del joven para adivinar que ella lo amaba desde hacía años.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante el sarcasmo de su amiga. Le extrañaba que actuara así… generalmente era muy comprensiva y cariñosa. Si no entendía que a Harry le daba demasiada vergüenza acudir a un especialista, y eso sin contar que medio mundo se enterara, entonces ellos dos no tenían más de qué hablar…

-Pero entiendo que probablemente pienses que si acudes a uno de ellos, la noticia se pueda _colar_ a los medios… Siendo tú una figura pública del mundo mágico, esa sería una estupenda nota para periódicos amarillistas -susurró ella como si leyera sus pensamientos. –Necesitas alguno de extrema confianza.

El joven se sorprendió por millonésima vez de comprobar que su amiga lo conocía como nadie… Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, satisfecho que ella lo comprendiera, pero se congeló en su sonrisa cuando ella le aseguró:

-Yo te puedo ayudar.

**----------oOo----------**

Salieron del pub "Red Lion" muy convencidos de que su plan era perfecto y no pasaría nada más que la cura total de Harry… Hermione le había asegurado que lo hacía con mucho gusto, que podía tomarlo como su obsequio de San Valentín si así lo deseaba. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que su fantástica confianza era el regalo momentáneo que unas cuántas cervezas suelen otorgar.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro. Llovía levemente y hacía un frío de los demonios; el letrero de metal del pub que portaba un león rojo se mecía ruidosamente bajo el inclemente viento de la noche. Debido al mareo ocasionado por las bebidas, acordaron que ninguno de los dos estaba apto para aparecerse en el departamento de Hermione, que era el lugar a dónde se dirigían. Así que, caminaron bajo la llovizna hacia la avenida principal en busca de un taxi.

Llegaron al hermoso parque de St. James, cuyos jardines se extienden hasta el palacio de Buckingham, hogar de la reina de Gran Bretaña. Ahí, en completo silencio y cada cual apretujado en su propio abrigo y paraguas, esperaron que pasara un carro que los llevara a salvo a la casa de la castaña. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos y el frío viento les despejaba la mente a ambos, la idea fenomenal confabulada momentos antes en el bar les iba pareciendo cada vez más aterradora, aunque ninguno se atrevió a confesárselo al otro.

Abordaron por fin el esperado vehículo, cuyo chofer recibió de Hermione las señas de un domicilio no muy lejos de ahí… Después de eso, la chica pareció encontrar muy interesante la oscuridad de la calle, pues no despegaba sus ojos de la ventana. Harry lo agradeció, pues él también estaba ocupado en sus propias cavilaciones y no quería charlar de nada.

_En el nombre santo de Merlín_, pensaba dándose de topes contra el frío vidrio de su ventana, _¿Qué diablos me hizo decirle a Hermione lo de mi "problema"? Qué vergüenza siento ahora… ¿qué pensará de mí?. ¡Y lo peor!. ¿Cómo pude aceptar, por todos los demonios, lo que ella me propuso?... No tengo escapatoria ya, es muy tarde… se sentiría ofendida si me niego… ella lo hace por ayudarme._

Por su parte, Hermione casi deseaba saltar por la ventana del taxi y ahogarse en la lluvia antes de volver a ver a Harry a los ojos… ¿Qué pensaba al contarle a Harry sobre su conocimiento en masajes tántricos, los cuales había aprendido en uno de sus viajes a la India?. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle que ella le podía aplicar uno, haciéndolo sentir más relajado en su vida diaria y dispuesto a tener mejores relaciones sexuales?

En aquel punto su amigo se había mostrado dudoso pero evidentemente interesado, después de todo. ¿a quién no le llama la atención un ofrecimiento para mejorar su potencial sexual? Hermione le había asegurado entonces que ese tipo de masaje ayudaba enormemente a controlar su estrés, mediante una estimulación de los puntos de sensualidad en su cuerpo; aprendiendo a respirar y controlar su eyaculación el tiempo que fuera necesario… culminando en un orgasmo más pleno.

Hermione cerró los ojos aterrada al recordar la inmediata aceptación de Harry a su propuesta. Casi había saltado de la silla dispuesto a que lo masajeara ahí mismo, en la mesa del pub… En aquel momento ella se había sentido valiente, pensó que el cariño y deseo que secretamente sentía por su amigo no sería problema ni impedimento para realizarle el masaje… Pero ahora, en esa fría cabina del taxi y rumbo a su departamento, estaba empezando a ver sus sentimientos como un inconveniente bastante importante.

Ya que, y aunque trataba de negárselo a ella misma, el sólo hecho de pensar en darle un masaje a Harry (¡y un masaje tántrico, por Dios!) la excitaba enormemente. Significaba que podría ver al joven Buscador, objeto de sus secretos deseos, desnudo… y por si fuera poco lo tocaría… acariciaría todo su cuerpo… _todo_.

La vocecita de su conciencia le decía que no sería honesto de su parte brindarle un masaje a su amigo, pues ella lo amaba y lo deseaba con desesperación desde hacía años… Pero no podía evitar ilusionarse con la sola idea. No quería ni podía arrepentirse. Sabía que si se echaba para atrás, Harry podía sospechar que él significa algo más para ella. Y Hermione no podría soportar que el muchacho lo supiera…

Por que él jamás la vería como algo más que sólo _la-amiga-en-quien-confío-mis-problemas-pero-no-amo._

Además estaba el hecho de que una sola sesión de masaje comúnmente no bastaba para arreglar ese problema. Y la chica no sabría si sería capaz de repetirla las veces que Harry lo necesitara.

Llegaron a su departamento después de unos minutos, Harry pagó el viaje y ambos bajaron a la negrura de la noche. Había dejado ya de llover pero el clima gélido se había acrecentado.

Estremeciéndose y no precisamente de frío, Hermione abrió la puerta del edificio sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Harry. Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y ella abrió la puerta de su hogar. Lo invitó a pasar con un gesto y una sonrisa mustia, al momento que un viejo y cariñoso Crookshanks saludaba al joven restregándose contra sus piernas.

-Hola, amiguito…

-¿Un té, Harry?

Él levantó la vista del gato hacia ella y se preguntó si debía aprovechar esa última oportunidad de salir corriendo de ahí. No se atrevió a hacerlo por temor a herir su susceptibilidad, así que le aceptó la bebida.

-Con dos de azúcar y…

-Leche. Ya sé, Harry. Siéntate, por favor.

Dejando sus mojados abrigos en el perchero de la entrada, fueron a la cálida y bien iluminada cocina de la chica y Harry se sintió tan cómodo que se preguntó porque no visitaba más frecuentemente a su amiga… entonces pensó que había descuidado mucho su amistad con ella. Demasiado entrenamiento de Quidditch… demasiadas parrandas con amigos… demasiadas novias celosas.

Mientras ella le ponía una taza enfrente y le servía de una humeante tetera, Harry le sonrió.

-Así que estuviste en India –le dijo, pero de inmediato se sintió estúpido por ello.

Ella también sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-En India… y en Tailandia, Alemania, México, Argentina, Somalia… y mil lugares más, Harry. Es lo bello de mi trabajo. Es lo mejor que tengo.

_Mejor dicho, es lo único que tengo_, pensó tristemente.

Los dos se ocuparon de beber su té sin decir más. Ninguno lograba entender que era lo que los había llevado a esa situación tan comprometedora. Harry estaba totalmente apenado por haberle dicho _aquello_ a su amiga y tener que recibir un masaje de su parte… intentaba imaginarse que sería como cualquier otro como de los tantos que había recibido durante su larga carrera deportiva.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y soltó de repente, hablando con rapidez:

-Quiero que sepas Harry (y lo sabrías si leyeras un poco más y te informaras) que tu problema no se debe a que seas… -se sonrojó con furia, –un mal amante… Quiero decir, esto no es más que una consecuencia de la vida que has llevado… los problemas a los que te has enfrentado. Las muertes de tus seres queridos. Eso ha provocado que la energía que circula por tu cuerpo se estanque…. Y supongo, que en tu caso, siendo un mago tan poderoso… esa energía debe ser impresionante.

Harry la miró conmovido por sus palabras y abrió la boca para agradecerle cuando ella, nerviosa en extremo, se levantó de golpe llevando su taza al fregadero y, acto seguido, salió de la cocina a toda prisa. Volvió un minuto después con una botellita y una toalla impecablemente blanca, la cual le arrojó a Harry con un poco de brusquedad.

-Ponte cómodo… yo tengo que colocar música suave. Es parte del tratamiento.

Salió de nuevo, dejando a Harry completamente espantado. ¿Acaso ella esperaba que él se desnudara ahí, en medio de su cocina? Debía estar demente. Harry se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras que algo en su interior le gritaba que saliera de ahí ahora que todavía podía hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo. La oferta de su amiga era muy tentadora como para rechazarla.

Más energía, plenitud, orgasmos más controlados y placenteros… una mejor vida sexual… ¿cómo decirle que no a eso? Armándose de valor, se despojó de sus viejos jeans, su sudadera y su camiseta cuando escuchó la voz de la chica a través de la puerta del baño:

-¿Harry? Tienes que quitarte todo… ¿escuchaste? _Todo_.

-¿Qué? –le espetó sorprendido. -¿Por qué?

-¡No preguntes! Tienes que confiar en mí. Es importante que confíes. Es parte del...

-…Tratamiento, lo sé.

Refunfuñando, Harry lo hizo. Se quitó _todo_. Entonces, se envolvió la toalla con la mayor solidez que pudo y salió. Sorprendido, escuchó venir desde el aparato reproductor de música que Hermione tenía en su sala de estar, los acompasados acordes de _"El bolero"_ de Ravel.

Un momento. Eso le recordaba algo… alguna vez había visto una vieja película dónde, mientras tocaban esa melodía, los protagonistas hacían el…

-Por acá, Harry –le llamó ella desde la sala. Interrumpido en sus pensamientos, el joven entró en la habitación a medio iluminar, donde Hermione movía de lugar su mesa de centro con ayuda de su varita.

-No esperarás que me acueste ahí. ¿verdad?. ¡Es casi el suelo! –le replicó aterrado señalando el tapete persa.

Pero Hermione no le contestó de inmediato… lo estaba mirando casi con la boca abierta. Harry se ruborizó… se sentía muy expuesto así, sólo con una toalla envuelta, para que encima ella lo estuviera viendo de ese modo…

Como si de repente reaccionara, ella quitó los ojos de su semidesnudez y mirando su tapete, le dijo:

-Te voy a colocar unos cobertores, por supuesto –su voz sonaba muy rara, como si tuviera la boca seca. –No creerás que tengo una mesa de masajes. ¿o sí? Además, este _tipo_ de masaje se aplica así… Y ni creas que me dedico a esto profesionalmente… sólo es un hobby. Únicamente amigos.

_Si claro… sin contar a Harry, creo que "cero" es la cantidad exacta de veces que he hecho este masaje._ Era verdad que lo había aprendido en uno de sus tantos viajes a la India, pero sólo lo había hecho por pasar el rato… bueno, tal vez esperaba aplicarlo algún día, cuando tuviera una pareja amorosa… pero ésta nunca había llegado.

-Ya veo –respondió él y miró cómo la chica convocaba un par de suaves y mullidas cobijas para hacer más confortable su estadía en el tapete.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa tan nerviosa que parecía maniaca…

-Recuéstate boca abajo, por favor. Y relájate.

_Para ti es muy fácil decirlo… no estás desnuda bajo una pequeña toallita_, pensó Harry un poco molesto.

-Voltea a otro lado mientras me acuesto… me puedes ver –le exigió en un tono un tanto infantil.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero accedió. Harry se arrastró sobre los cobertores cuidando de no moverse la toalla de lugar. Se recostó completamente, sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo tan tensos que creyó que podría brincar a la menor provocación. Y si se hubiera percatado de la mirada lujuriosa que su amiga le dirigía, realmente hubiera saltado…

Hermione lo miraba sin poder creer en su buena suerte. En medio de las brumas del deseo avasallante que sentía por Harry, pudo bendecir a Ron y a Luna por haberlos dejado solos en el pub. Cualquier miedo o inseguridad que hubiese sentido antes, se fue muy lejos de ahí al observar el apetecible cuerpo de su amigo de toda la vida.

Y no era porque tuviera una tremenda musculatura… de hecho, se podía decir que Harry tenía la figura muy normal de cualquier joven de veintitantos, delgado y no muy alto. Pero lo que marcaba la diferencia entre mirar a Harry semidesnudo a cualquier otro hombre… era el enorme amor que siempre le había profesado en silencio. Amor imposible que con el paso del tiempo se acompañó de un deseo irrefrenable… el cual llevaba a Hermione a tener que buscar su propia satisfacción en aquellas noches en las que el sólo recuerdo de Harry le impedía dormir.

Sabía que pagaría cara la consecuencia de mirar al chico así… de tocarlo y masajearlo. Sabía que sin poderlo evitar, su propio cuerpo respondería a semejante estímulo… pero no le importaba. Tendría más "material" con qué fantasear y soñar en sus noches de desvelo.

Así que, decidida a pagar más tarde la factura por semejante atrevimiento, tomó una pequeña botella que había dejado en la mesita y la destapó. Vertió una pequeña cantidad de ese líquido denso en su mano y la frotó suavemente con la otra con el propósito de entibiarlo.

-Te voy a aplicar un aceite especial, Harry… es una mezcla de almizcle y sándalo. Ayuda a despertar el instinto… este, el instinto sensual.

Harry sólo gruño algo que pareció ser un "bueno". Tenía la cabeza sumergida entre sus dos brazos cruzados a la altura de su rostro, de modo que su espalda se le torneaba perfectamente, bien marcados los músculos de la misma. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al hincarse a la izquierda de él y mirarle de cerca. Sus ojos recorrieron el camino de su cuerpo hacia abajo, brincando rápidamente la zona cubierta por la toalla y admirando sus dos fuertes y bronceadas piernas.

Crookshanks maulló desde un rincón apartado, al tiempo que se marchaba de la habitación como si supiera que él no necesitaba ver aquello. Hermione ni siquiera lo notó.

-Necesito tus dos brazos, Harry… Estíralos hacia los lados. Sí, así está bien.

Ella cerró los ojos y reprimió un quejido al posar sus manos en la pierna izquierda. Empezó a deslizarlas en toda la extensión de la misma, preocupándose por untar el perfumado aceite… desde el tobillo hasta el borde de la toalla en el robusto muslo del chico. Sentía pequeñitas descargas eléctricas en sus manos al percibir la dureza de los músculos de la pierna… y sonreía al hacer nudo los pequeños vellos de la misma.

Si hubiera podido ver el rostro de Harry se hubiera asustado de lo mucho que el chico apretaba los ojos y labios… parecía estar reprimiendo un grito o algo parecido.

La verdad de las cosas era que estaba disfrutando enormemente las manos de Hermione deslizarse por su piel, y eso lo asustaba. Y más se espantó al notar que ella desparramaba más aceite tibio sobre su lado izquierdo de la espalda y brazo…

-Estoy despertando primero la sensualidad de tu lado izquierdo Harry… luego haré lo mismo con el derecho. ¿Está bien?

Sin esperar respuesta y aplicando más energía, la chica comenzó a masajear desde el tobillo del joven hasta su mano, pasando por toda la pierna, la espalda y el brazo… pero vadeando la zona cubierta por la toalla. Harry empezó a relajarse, disfrutando de la suave presión que su amiga ejercía sobre sus tensos músculos.

Suspiró mientras Hermione se levantaba para cambiar y aplicar el mismo tratamiento del lado derecho del cuerpo del chico… quien ya estaba empezando a deleitarse y a sentirse en plena confianza, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días. Era simplemente delicioso… agradeció que su amiga hubiera aprendido a hacer semejante masaje.

Hermione, al contrario de él, estaba tan abrumada que tenía su entrecejo totalmente arrugado mientras intentaba no disfrutar de manera indebida las caricias… _¿qué caricias? Masaje, Hermione… es masaje, no caricias_, se dijo con firmeza sin poder dejar de percibir la suavidad de la piel de Harry en sus palmas.

Nerviosa, sintió un ligero estremecimiento al terminar con su lado derecho… gateando sobre el tapete, se dirigió hacia las piernas del muchacho…

-Harry… -llamó casi sin voz. -¿Puedes abrir un poco las piernas?

-¿QUÉ? –exclamó él levantando la cabeza.

-¡Harry! Te dije que debías tenerme absoluta confianza… vamos, ábrete un poco. Necesito colocarme ahí.

El joven ojiverde la miró incrédulo… entonces ella introdujo sus manos resbalosas de aceite entre sus muslos y los empujó con suavidad hacia fuera… deteniéndose cuando consideró que ella cabría de rodillas en el espacio dejado en medio.

Se acomodó hincada de frente a la espalda de Harry, quien cerró los ojos espantado y bajó de nuevo la cabeza golpeándose contra el tapete. Apretó los labios para evitar dejar salir un quejido de placer al sentir las manos de su amiga deslizarse al mismo tiempo, una en cada pierna, desde el tobillo hasta el principio de la toalla.

-Esto es para armonizar ambos lados de tu ser… derecho e izquierdo –murmuró ella lentamente, sintiendo la presión de los muslos interiores de Harry sobre sus piernas. Aunque Hermione vestía unos jeans, creía que la sensación era demasiado buena como para soportarla.

Abandonando sus fuertes piernas, continuó con su espalda… de la misma manera, con ambas manos al mismo tiempo. Se inclinó un poco sobre Harry para alcanzar sus hombros y poder continuar el camino de sus brazos… Casi gime al notar las nalgas de Harry contra su vientre. Tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse caer completamente sobre el joven y saber que se sentía oprimir sus senos contra su espalda.

Harry se había quedado inmóvil y completamente mudo… pero respiraba con agitación, completamente azorado por la evidente excitación que estaba empezando a experimentar. Se sintió bastante mal por sentir aquello por Hermione, su amiga… su casi hermana.

Afortunadamente, a Hermione le pareció oportuno el momento para aclarar:

-Es natural si te sientes estimulado, Harry… quiero decir, ese es el propósito del masaje… pero la condición es que debes respirar profunda y pausadamente. Inténtalo. Es parte del…

-Tratamiento –masculló él, alegrándose que su amiga le confirmara que su excitación no era enfermiza… pero se preguntó porque no le había dicho antes que sentiría aquello con el masaje. _Un detalle muy importante como para pasarlo por alto. ¿no?_

-Ahora voy a friccionarte la columna… esto es con la intención de estimular tu _chakra_ y que puedas liberar tu energía para que recorra tu cuerpo con libertad.

Harry se preguntó que diablos sería "charco" o lo que fuera que ella hubiera dicho… pero no pudo expresar la pregunta en voz alta porque estaba totalmente en trance… era, por mucho, la situación más sensual en la que se hubiera encontrado jamás en su vida. Y pensar que sólo era un masaje… Hermione estaba moviendo sus manos sobre la columna vertebral de Harry de un modo circular, desde el coxis hasta la nuca, como si dibujara una serpiente en su espalda.

-Recuerda… -le dijo ella en un susurro. A Harry se le antojó su voz como la cosa más dulce que hubiese oído. –Debes controlar tu respiración… hazla lo más profundo que puedas. Es parte del…

Harry no escuchó más… estaba volviéndose loco. Pero curiosamente, no era imposible hacer lo que Hermione le pedía. Podía respirar con profundidad a pesar de tener la erección más firme que había tenido en mucho tiempo, tanto que le dolía por tenerla contra el tapete de su amiga.

La chica se sentía sudar… y ciertamente no era por la actividad del masaje. Se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos espantada al oír los gemidos de placer que Harry emitía con cada exhalación. Ella sabía que así iba a ser… y se daba cuenta que Harry no estaba en absoluto excitado por ella, sino que era resultado del masaje. Era una reacción natural, ya que el propósito del mismo era lograr que la persona recibiera placer sensual sin recurrir al acto sexual… sin importar quien fuera la dadora del masaje.

Apretó su mandíbula furiosa con ella misma por haberse colocado en esa situación tan dolorosa… tener a Harry excitado por sus caricias (_¡masaje, Hermione!_) casi bajo ella… pero saber que no era por ella. Se odió por bocona… deseó no haber aprendido nunca esa técnica. Pero el hecho era que su amigo había necesitado su ayuda y ella, no pudo negársela… como siempre.

Se quejó sabiendo que era lo que seguía a continuación. Llevando sus manos hasta el final de la espalda de Harry, bajó la toalla con lentitud, dejando el firme trasero de su amigo a la vista. Se había propuesto no ver… pero la verdad es que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo curioso es que su amigo ni siquiera reclamó… Ella supuso que en ese momento él estaba totalmente entregado a sus sensaciones como para preocuparse por esa nimiedad.

Sintiendo que nada en su vida la había preparado para aquello, levantó un poco los brazos como preparándose… antes de posar sus aceitosas manos sobre cada nalga de Harry y deslizarlas desde la base de las mismas hasta los omóplatos de su amigo. Y de regreso. Una y otra vez. Por unos minutos que parecieron la eternidad.

Él gemía quedamente. Ella gimió con furia. Hermione podía sentir su propia excitación mojarle su prenda íntima, como una burla permanente de su deseo irrealizable de ser poseída por Harry. Apretó sus piernas en un intento por calmar sus ansias… mientras seguía implacable deslizando con fuerza sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

Y eso no era lo peor…

Deteniéndose y retirándose de entre las piernas de Harry, le pidió:

-Voltéate.

Extrañamente, Harry lo hizo sin chistar, como si estuviera esperando esa orden desde mucho tiempo antes. Ni siquiera se preocupó por el estado de la toalla… aunque ésta se mantuvo milagrosamente en su lugar, tapando aquello que debía cubrir, para buena suerte de la chica.

Ella se colocó de nuevo en la misma posición… entre las piernas de Harry, quien no tuvo problema en abrirlas para darle espacio entre ellas. Hermione le tomó una pantorrilla para levantarle un poco la pierna… Harry hizo lo mismo con la otra.

La chica alcanzó su botellita de aceite, y repitiendo el proceso, comenzó con el masaje del lado izquierdo… desde la punta de los dedos de su pie hasta la mano… paseando y oprimiendo a su paso pantorrilla, muslo, abdomen, pecho y brazo. Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando en plenitud de aquello… su respiración volvía a ser profunda y acompasada. Estaba logrando controlarla.

Pero estaba bastante estimulado. Hermione lo sabía porque podía notar su erección bajo la toalla. Jamás había visto esa parte íntima de ningún chico… no en vivo, pues las prácticas de aquel masaje las había hecho con muñecos, no con personas. Pero ese enorme bulto no podía significar otra cosa. Se preguntó cómo sería y que se sentiría tocarlo… y asustada, sabía que lo averiguaría en un momento.

Por un tentador segundo pensó desesperada en brincarse _aquella_ parte del masaje… pero sabía que si lo hacía, todo lo demás habría sido en vano. Harry necesitaba aquello… requería llegar al casi orgasmo para poder aprender a evitarlo.

Gimiendo aterrada, ella tomó más aceite de la botella y se vertió un poco en su mano izquierda… se dio cuenta que ambas manos le estaban temblando. Sin darle tiempo a Harry de reaccionar, le quitó la toalla y abriendo los ojos totalmente sorprendida, tomó por asalto pero con extrema suavidad, la enorme erección de su amigo.

Harry gimió y abrió los ojos.

-¡Hermione!. ¿Qué diablos…?... _¡Mmhhh!... por Dios..._

Volvió a cerrarlos mientras se retorcía y gemía fuertemente, totalmente complacido por "el masaje" que la azorada muchacha le brindaba en su parte íntima. Crispó los puños sobre la alfombra, como si quisiera sostenerse de algo para no tener que aferrarse a la chica. Ella se espantó, pues a pesar de su inexperiencia creyó que lo haría terminar pronto… y ese no era el plan.

-¡La respiración, Harry! –le urgió en voz alta. -¡Contrólate! Tienes que aguantar…

Harry le hizo caso… mientras suspiraba con profundidad, su amiga le masajeaba con delicadeza alrededor de su parte íntima, en un intento de ayudarle a controlarse. Cuando notó que el chico dominaba completamente su respiración, volvió a acariciar _(¿qué no era masajear?_) con extrema suavidad, alternando ambas manos y variando la intensidad, según notara la excitación de Harry salirse de control. Contrariamente a lo que ella se había propuesto, estaba gozando junto con Harry de aquello… estaba maravillada de la suavidad de la piel de aquella parte del cuerpo de su amigo. Totalmente sobrecogida de poderlo hacer sentir tanto tan sólo con sus manos…

Esto se prolongó por tanto tiempo, que si Harry se hubiese fijado en el reloj le hubiera sorprendido al punto de no creerlo. Lo cierto es que llegó un momento que el joven mago se arqueó de espaldas, dominado por una fortísima sensación que parecía hacerle explotar su interior y que le recorrió todo el cuerpo en oleadas de gran placer. Pero ni una gota de semen salió de él.

Hermione lo soltó por fin y él abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy cansado. Su mente se negaba a aceptar eso. ¿Era posible?. ¿Había gozado tanto y ni siquiera había eyaculado?

-Lo lograste, Harry… -dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida. Se sentía completamente infeliz, totalmente insatisfecha de su propio y enorme deseo hacia su amigo. Creyendo que no podría soportar un minuto más sin soltar el llanto, decidió escapar antes de que fuera tarde. Sin mirar a Harry a los ojos, le dijo con la voz embargada de dolor: –Eso te ayudará bastante… ahora sólo tienes que buscarte una chica y probar lo que has aprendido.

Y mientras que Harry trataba de recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal, Hermione se puso bruscamente de pie y salió con rapidez de la habitación. Su voz temblorosa se escuchó a lo lejos al decirle:

-Por favor, Harry… vístete y vete.

-¡Hermione!. ¡Espera! –jadeó él completamente exhausto. No entendía que pasaba… ni con él ni con su amiga.

Pero ella no volvió. Él escuchó que se cerraba una puerta y supuso que sería la de su habitación.

Tomándose un par de minutos para descansar, se levantó y fue al baño a vestirse. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía si sería adecuado tocar a la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga para despedirse. Al final, no se atrevió.

Se dirigió a la cocina y buscó algún florero entre los gabinetes. Encontró uno y lo tomó. Despacio y sintiéndose muy aturdido, como si lo que acababa de vivir no hubiera sido real, colocó el recipiente en la mesa de Hermione y sacando su varita, balbuceó:

-_Orchideous_.

Un hermoso ramo de flores brotó de la punta de su varita. Harry lo tomó y con gran cariño, lo acomodó en el florero. _Feliz día de San Valentín, amiga_, pensó con tristeza.

Sintiéndose flotar entre nubes y con las piernas temblando, salió del departamento, mientras se preguntaba con infinito dolor si esa noche había recuperado autocontrol y perdido a Hermione al mismo tiempo. Si era así, entonces le había salido caro.


	2. Parte 2 El final de la espera

**Notas:**

**¡Hola!. ¿Cómo tán todos por aquí?**

¿Les gustó mi regalo de San Valentín?. ¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Qué bueno, eso me hace muy feliz! Y como lo prometido es deuda, ya llegó la segunda... ¡espero les guste igual!

En general, les agradezco a todos los que leen mis tonterías...y más a los que leen y se toman su tiempecito para dejarme un review... esto es el alimento a mi musa! Así que ya saben... para buenas historias,muchos reviews, jajaja! No es cierto... bueno, nomás poquito.

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte, que, cómo ya habrán notado... no es el final. Cómo siempre, esta autora no sabe calcular la longitud de sus historias... jejeje..XD

* * *

**Parte 2**

**El final de la espera**

Cualquiera que la conociera, sabía que Hermione Granger era una mujer de mente abierta, muy culta y conocedora de las diferentes sociedades del mundo. Devoradora de cuanto libro caía en sus manos, había aumentado su acervo cultural gracias a los viajes que tenía que realizar y que le permitían conocer de cerca lo que previamente había vislumbrado en su mente al leer. Siendo ella de ese modo no podía comportarse como una mojigata, porque hubiera sido atentar contra su esencia misma, la cual le hacía ver al sexo cómo algo completamente natural y digno de disfrutarse… Por lo tanto, el motivo de que aún fuera virgen a sus veintiséis años no era precisamente porque tuviera miedo o falsos preceptos moralistas, sino porque simple y llanamente nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacer el amor.

Hermione nunca salía con nadie. Después de Viktor, no había tenido otro novio. Todos aquellos que se lo pedían le parecían tontos… o aburridos… o feos… aunque en realidad no lo fueran. El hecho era que no había nadie con quien ella pudiera sentirse de modo alguno atraída física y emocionalmente como para iniciar una relación. A excepción, por supuesto de…

Ella escuchó cuando Harry cerraba la puerta de su departamento. Abrió sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, las cuales habían sido vertidas hasta ese momento en total silencio para que su joven amigo no la escuchara a través de la puerta de su habitación. Pero ahora que sabía que él se había ido, se sintió libre para dar rienda suelta a su dolor… sumergiendo su rostro en la almohada emitió profundos y desgarradores lamentos, mientras la empapaba con las grandes y furiosas lágrimas que sus ojos vertían sin control.

_Una estúpida… eso es lo que soy_. Este había sido, con creces, el peor error de toda su vida, y ahora lo pagaría. Había imaginado con gran ingenuidad que podría hacerle _ese tipo_ de masaje al amor de su vida y salir inmaculada de ello… qué gran equivocación.

Sabía que el masaje lo puede aplicar cualquier persona, hasta un perfecto desconocido y aún así estimularía a la persona que lo recibe… que fue lo que pasó con Harry. Él nunca había visto ni vería a Hermione como una mujer digna de desearse… era sólo una amiga y ya. Harry había saltado de chica en chica buscando el amor, mientras ella lo miraba hacerlo con el corazón destrozado y amándolo en silencio.

Y eso, aunque difícil, era soportable… hasta hoy había sobrevivido a ello. Pero a partir de esa noche… Jamás podría volver a verlo a la cara… simplemente no podría. Después de haberlo visto así, sin una pizca de ropa que separara su impresionante desnudez de su mirada… después de haberlo recorrido con sus manos de pies a cabeza, sintiendo llamas ardientes en su ser… después de haberlo tocado ahí… justo _ahí_. Dónde una amiga jamás debe hacerlo. Lo estimuló… lo vio retorcerse y gemir de placer, al tiempo que ella se sentía tragada por su propio y avasallante deseo por él. _Fue demasiado inocente de mi parte…_ creer que no pasaría nada por hacerlo.

Pensó que lo podría tolerar… que tal vez hasta le ayudara a sobrellevar aquellas noches dónde la imaginación la hacía perderse en fantasías plagadas de Harry y buscar su propia satisfacción entre sus sábanas… pero realmente _conocer_ el cuerpo de su amigo, haber _escuchado_ sus suspiros de gozo, haber _sentido_ entre sus manos su ardiente intimidad… tornaba todo peor de lo que antes era. Porque, sencillamente, ahora que lo conocía… lo extrañaba.

Era increíble la fuerza de voluntad de la que tuvo que echar mano para no haber sucumbido a la tentación de besarlo… de probarlo… de averiguar a que sabían su piel y sus labios. No sabía que podía ser tan fuerte.

Pero. ¿adónde se había ido esa fuerza ahora? Gimió con ímpetu retorciendo la húmeda almohada entre sus manos, al sentir un terrible y conocido dolor en su parte baja del vientre… la consecuencia de sufrir deseo y pasión sin culminar.

Estuvo llorando largo rato, creyendo que jamás volvería a ver a Harry… que quizá también él estaría muy avergonzado o molesto con ella… después de todo, Hermione no había sido sincera. Jamás le mencionó hasta dónde tendría que llegar con el masaje… seguramente, si le hubiese dicho, el joven nunca hubiera aceptado. Por lo tanto, de una cosa estaba segura: esa noche acababa de perder a su mejor amigo.

**----------oOo----------**

El día siguiente era un miércoles laboral común y corriente y, claro, al entrenador de los Puddlemore United no le iba a importar que su Buscador estrella estuviera tan agotado por haber recibido un masaje que no se pudiera levantar de su cama esa mañana… a pesar de haber dormido como un lirón desde que posó su cabeza en la almohada.

Temblando y sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, Harry se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Por un momento deseó que aquello hubiese sido un sueño, pero no… él sabía que había sido bastante real y vívido para no haber existido.

_Caramba, Hermione… si me lo hubieras dicho antes_.

Mientras entraba en la ducha se preguntó a él mismo si hubiera accedido a que ella le diera el masaje a sabiendas que éste lo excitaría hasta volverlo loco e incluía estimular a su "amiguito"…

Levantó su rostro hacia el agua tibia que brotaba de la regadera para lograr desperezarse y aclarar sus ideas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia su amiga: por una parte se sentía pleno y satisfecho, mucho mejor que después de cualquier noche de sexo que hubiera tenido en su vida. _Y eso que no eyaculé ni una gota_. Se estremeció al recordar el masaje (_por Dios… a "eso", yo le llamaría de otra forma_) que su ex compañera de colegio gentilmente le había aplicado… y sin poderlo evitar, volvió a excitarse al pensar en ello.

Asustado, dirigió su mano hacia la llave del agua fría para abrirla de golpe con el propósito de "congelar" esos deseos que hacían que una gran erección cobrara vida en ese momento. Se quejó y sintió escalofríos al caer sobre él una gran cortina de agua helada… pero se lo merecía. Se sentía desleal y sucio por gozar recordando el masaje que tan amablemente su amiga le había dedicado.

Pero por otra parte… no pudo evitar que su mente rodara al sospechar lo estupenda y buena amante que debía ser Hermione… sintió envidia y celos de aquel que tuviera la buena suerte de haber estado con ella.

_-_¡Cómo puedo estar pensando en esto!. ¡Es mi amiga! -gritó desesperado mientras se jalaba de los cabellos, furioso con él mismo por imaginarla desnuda… haciendo con él algo más que sólo un masaje.

Desesperado por no poder ahuyentar de su mente esos inverosímiles pensamientos, se apoyó con los brazos estirados, las palmas contra la pared azulejada de su ducha… y agachando su cabeza para permitir que el agua fría cayera sobre su nuca, intentó practicar los ejercicios de respiración profunda y pausada que Hermione le había enseñado.

Poco a poco logró controlar su excitación y su erección desapareció… pero lo que no desapareció, para horror del chico, fueron las perturbadoras y sensuales imágenes de su amiga que su mente recreó una y otra vez durante todo el día.

**----------oOo----------**

-¿Hola? –respondió ella con la voz temblorosa, pues sabía que era él. Su número aparecía en el identificador de llamadas de su aparato telefónico.

-¿Hermione? –oyó su voz ansiosa al otro lado de la línea. La chica no le contestó… temía un reproche… una recriminación por no haberle dicho la verdad. Pero Harry no decía nada… si no hubiera escuchado su respiración por el teléfono, habría creído que le había cortado la llamada.

-Hermione… -repitió él después de unos segundos. –Yo… yo quisiera hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono. Necesito verte. ¿Puedo ir a tu…?

-¡No! –lo interrumpió ella. No quería verlo, no _podía_ verlo. No soportaría ni un minuto en su presencia sin revivir en su cerebro lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, lo cual implicaría otra madrugada de llanto e insatisfacción. –Estoy un poco indispuesta esta noche, Harry. No te puedo recibir. Lo siento.

-¿En serio? –la cuestionó él, en un tono que no dejaba a lugar a dudas que sabía que lo estaba tratando de engañar.

-Claro que es en serio. No tengo porque mentirte.

-No, Hermione… nunca me has mentido, estoy seguro de ello –hizo una pausa y añadió, mordaz: -Pero eres muy buena para no decir _toda_ la verdad.

Hermione le colgó furiosa el teléfono, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía bien merecido el reproche de su amigo. Pero él _debería_ entenderla… después de todo, ella sólo había querido ayudarlo a superar su problema. Y lo habían logrado, juntos. El masaje y los ejercicios de respiración habían sido un éxito. Y ella, la noche anterior en el pub, había estado segura que a Harry no le importaría que se le hubiera pasado por alto informarle de ese_ detalle_ mientras le aliviara su "inconveniente sexual"…

_¡La culpa la tienen esas malditas cervezas!_... juró no volver a tomar alcohol en toda su vida. Aunque no quería volver a llorar, una lágrima indómita resbaló con rapidez por su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas. Se la limpió con infinita tristeza.

-Oh, Harry… -murmuró.

El teléfono la sobresaltó de nuevo. Miró la pantallita de cristal líquido y notó que era él otra vez… Su mano se dirigió rauda hacia el auricular, pero antes de descolgar se detuvo. No… no tenía caso. Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del aparato que sonaba incansable, rumbo a su cocina… Pasó junto a las flores que Harry le había dejado en la noche y, sacándolas del florero, las arrojó con pesadumbre a la basura.

Como autómata, caminó al refrigerador… Crookshanks necesitaba cenar. Y ella necesitaba alejarse de la fuente de su dolor.

**----------oOo----------**

Pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Al entender que ella ya no le respondería el teléfono y sabiendo que había metido la pata con ese comentario, decidió ir a verla aún sin su permiso. Se concentró en las escaleras de su edificio con la esperanza que nadie estuviera subiendo o bajando por ellas en ese momento.

Se apareció en el rellano del segundo piso, así que apresurado subió lo que le quedaba de escalera y abalanzándose con furia sobre la puerta del departamento de la chica, llegó ante ella y tocó con fuerza… quizá más de la necesaria.

Nadie respondió… pensó abrir por medio de magia, pero obviamente una bruja como Hermione tendría protegida su puerta contra un hechizo como ese. Volvió a tocar y la llamó:

-¡Hermione! Necesito hablarte… yo… disculpa por lo que te dije en el teléfono, no era mi intención… es que…

-¡Disculpe joven! –graznó una señora de edad, flacucha y fea que se había asomado por otra puerta. –Creo que es obvio que la señorita ya está dormida o no le quiere abrir… le sugiero que se vaya o llamaré al conserje para que lo eche.

Harry la miró un momento y estuvo firmemente dispuesto y tentado a convertirla en una bonita urraca… de seguro quedaría mejor que como estaba. Pero entonces, respiró con profundidad y decidió desistir… por el momento.

-Ya me iba, señora.

Terriblemente frustrado por la actitud de Hermione, arrojó una última mirada a su puerta y preguntándose porque se negaba a verlo, se alejó muy confundido con rumbo a las escaleras.

**----------oOo----------**

Todos los teléfonos de Hermione repiquetearon al otro día como locos: el de su casa, el de su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia, su celular… _Es una fortuna que hayan inventado el identificador de llamadas_, pensó ella sarcástica al observar el número de Harry en su celular mientras se dirigía hacia su departamento al salir de trabajar.

Lo apagó, completamente harta de escucharlo sonar. Movió la cabeza preguntándose porqué Harry no se daba cuenta que ella no lo quería ver. _¿Por qué habría de ser? Porque es un ciego sin remedio_… antes era incapaz de notar el enorme amor que ella sentía por él. Y ahora no podía darse cuenta que ella ya no quería nada… ni siquiera hablarle.

Llegó a su hogar y al entrar a la cocina, casi se cae de espaldas del susto de ver una figura blanca al otro lado del cristal de su ventana. Era Hedwig… estaba posada en el alfeizar, temblando esponjada bajo el inclemente frío del ocaso. Se apresuró a abrirle, después de todo afuera estaba lloviendo y el pobre animal no tenía la culpa de nada. El ave entró en cuanto ella se lo permitió y se posó en la llave del agua de su fregadero, sacudiéndose la lluvia de su níveo plumaje y levantando su pata derecha hacia la chica. Hermione le desató la carta de Harry que traía en ella.

Con las manos temblorosas, leyó:

_Querida Hermione:_

_En realidad no sé muy bien qué es lo que sería adecuado escribirte en este momento… tú ya sabes que soy un poco torpe para estas cosas. Lo único que sé es que eres mi mejor amiga, y no deseo perder nuestra amistad. ¿Por qué te has negado a verme y hablarme? Quiero agradecerte… no cualquier persona hubiera hecho algo así por un amigo._

_Harry._

_Sí… ya me doy cuenta que eres bastante torpe "para estas cosas",_ pensó la joven furiosa mientras releía la carta. Esa breve nota la había herido con profundidad, pues le demostraba que para Harry no había sido importante lo que pasó la otra noche y le confirmaba que él siempre la vería sólo como una amiga… _¿Y "no deseas perder nuestra amistad"?_... ella estaba segura que lo que no quería perder eran los consejos y la ayuda que Hermione siempre le brindaba… Molesta, hasta creyó adivinar que quizá Harry querría repetir la sesión de masaje…

"_No cualquier persona hubiera hecho algo así por un amigo…"_ _No, claro que no… sólo una estúpida enamorada como yo_.

Llorando de rabia, estrujó la carta en su mano y la arrojó al cesto de la basura con celeridad. El papel arrugado fue a hacerle compañía a unas flores marchitas que descansaban abandonadas en el fondo.

Limpiándose la cara, la chica tomó papel y un bolígrafo y, sentándose a su mesa, procedió a contestar la misiva de Harry.

_Harry _(aquí, con toda intención, evitó escribir "querido"):

_Lamento de nuevo no poder verte pronto. Esta misma noche me has pescado por casualidad, ya que parto a uno de mis viajes a Nueva Delhi. No me busques allá, pues me hospedaré en la casa de mi novio, un gran brujo del Ministerio Hindú. Creo que no te lo había mencionado¿verdad? Es un gran tipo, pero algo celoso… ya sabes como son los orientales. Por eso no te lo he podido presentar. Regreso en seis meses si es que no me pide que me case con él. Si no es así, nos veremos a mi vuelta, si es que te sigue apeteciendo._

_Hermione._

_PD. Espero que tengas una recuperación total._

En toda su vida no le había escrito a Harry algo tan frío, impersonal… y falso. Esperaba que él se diera cuenta del mensaje que se ocultaba en eso… que ella ya no quería saber nada de él. Por supuesto que lo del novio era una gran falacia, pero esperaba que Harry lo creyera y no la buscara más, pues estaría consciente de que le causaría problemas con "su prometido".

No le remordía la conciencia mentirle a su amigo, pues ya estaba harta. Estaba convencida que era suficiente sufrimiento… Eran ya años de espera, de celos y frustración. Y lo del masaje de la otra noche no había hecho más que empeorar la situación, pues ahora, cada vez que viera a Harry en persona, sólo lo estaría imaginando de nuevo totalmente desnudo y rendido a sus caricias… Ya era bastante doloroso escuchar sus gemidos de placer durante sus sueños. Tenía que terminar con eso y seguir con su vida… de cualquier forma, pensaba ella, Harry nunca había sido suyo ni lo sería jamás.

**----------oOo----------**

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo pero sin ver. Aún con los ojos abiertos estaba soñando… recreando lo que había sido de su vida hasta ese punto. La soledad de su niñez y el increíble descubrimiento de que él era un mago. Después, la amistad incondicional de Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían convertido en su familia y lo acompañaron en su peligrosa jornada para derrotar a Voldemort.

Ron y Hermione. _Hermione…_

-Hermione… –pensó en voz alta. La fuerza de la costumbre no le había permitido notar lo dulce que era su nombre y lo dichoso que se sentía al pensar en ella.

Con ninguna de las varias novias que había tenido antes, había encontrado la complicidad y la confianza que sentía cuando estaba al lado de Hermione. Ahora se daba cuenta que quizá a eso se debía que no durase con ellas, pues inconcientemente estaba buscando emular una relación como la que tenía con su amiga… Con Hermione era tan fácil todo… ella parecía conocerlo tan bien. Casi podía jurar que a veces le leía el pensamiento.

Recordó cómo cada vez que ocupaba un consejo o ayuda corría a su lado… ella era tan inteligente, siempre sabía que hacer, cómo apoyarlo. Siempre buena y solícita, siempre… se estremeció de pensar que aparte de todas esas cualidades que él ya le conocía, y que probablemente no le había sabido apreciar, otra faceta de su amiga que nunca se había atrevido a imaginarse por respeto a ella… se le revelaba de modo absoluto y perturbador: _parece ser una grandiosa amante_…_ es tan sensual, tan absolutamente conocedora del poder de una caricia. Debe ser fabuloso hacer el amor con ella…_

Unos celos rabiosos se apoderaron de él al tratar de imaginar quien le habría enseñado a ser cómo era. ¿Quién habría sido su primera vez¿Habría sido Krum, acaso, con toda su gallardura y experiencia?... No… Hermione era muy joven todavía… Tendría que haber sido alguien que Harry no conoció… algún novio que ella tendría mientras él estaba ocupado con esas estúpidas chavalas, que sólo buscaban salir en una foto en el periódico junto a Harry.

Por un momento intentó imaginarse a él con ella… como novios, como amantes. La idea, ahora que se le ocurría, no le parecía ni enfermiza ni descabellada. Más bien… se le antojaba bastante posible y deseable… ¿habría modo que ella pudiera verlo como algo más que un amigo?

Hedwig entró como una exhalación por la ventana abierta del dormitorio, la cual Harry había dejado así a pesar del frío. Se levantó de un salto, completamente ilusionado al ver que traía una carta en su pata, que no era la que él había enviado.

-Bien hecho, amiga –le dijo feliz a su lechuza acariciándola en la emplumada cabeza. El ave le ululó agradecida y se dejó sacar el pergamino.

Harry desenrolló el papel convencido que Hermione había aceptado verlo o hablar con él, pero conforme leía el contenido su rostro se fue ensombreciendo. _¿Se va?... ¿Novio hindú?... ¿Seis meses y si es que no se casa?_

Sintiéndose muy débil como para quedarse de pie, se derrumbó sobre su cama… entonces, ella sí tenía novio. _¿Por qué nunca me lo había mencionado?. ¿Por qué me aseguró que no tenía pareja? _Incrédulo, miró la carta de nuevo. ¿Estaría mintiendo?

Pero. ¿por qué lo haría?

Con gran desolación, cayó en cuenta que, si lo que Hermione había escrito era verdad, entonces él acababa de averiguar con _quien_ había aprendido ella lo que sabía del arte tántrico del masaje.

Los celos le aplastaron el corazón como si fueran un puño invisible introduciéndose de golpe en su pecho.

**----------oOo----------**

Un fuerte "crack" sonó afuera de la puerta de su casa, sobresaltando a Ron y haciéndolo pegar un brinco de su sillón favorito, dónde se encontraba viendo la televisión junto con Luna. Era una actividad muggle que a ambos les fascinaba hacer, se divertían enormemente con las tonterías que pasaban en esos canales y les encantaba debatir sobre si lo que estaban mirando era real o era actuado… _estos muggles son increíbles_, solía decir Ron.

-Alguien nos visita –murmuró Luna mirando al pelirrojo. De inmediato, ese "alguien" tocó con vigor a su puerta.

Ron se levantó de mala gana a abrir. Quien quiera que osara interrumpirlo a la mitad de _Gilmore Girls_ justo cuando la sexy mamá está a punto de darse un beso con el tipo desaliñado del restaurante, deberá tener una buena razón para ello, sino…

-¡Harry! –exclamó al abrir. Su ojiverde amigo estaba de pie ahí, pero tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse. -¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?. ¿Te persigue una horda de admiradoras? –miró esperanzado a ambos lados de la calle, pero no vio ningún grupo de bellas brujas corriendo hacia ahí. Desilusionado, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo jaló hacia adentro.

-¡Ah! Hola, Harry –saludó Luna feliz de ver a su amigo. –Supongo que ya no estás enojado con Ronny… me da gusto.

Ron le abrió los ojos como platos en un claro gesto que pedía más discreción. Pero a esas alturas, ya sabía que pedirle eso a su novia era cómo pedirle un consejo de belleza a Snape.

Para su gran asombro, de pronto Harry lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa y realmente ansioso, le dijo:

-Ron… necesito saber algo. Y quizá tú lo sepas porque creo que has tenido más contacto con Hermione los últimos meses que yo mismo.

-Pues claro que hemos tenido contacto, Harry… ella es muy amiga de Luna, y constantemente salen juntas de compras y cosas así –le respondió un poco asustado por su actitud. -¿Por qué?

-Porque… -empezó a decir Harry mientras lo miraba indeciso. También miró a Luna, quien parecía muy divertida y entretenida por la situación. –Creo que yo…

-¡Estás enamorado de ella! -exclamó la rubia de repente, haciendo que Harry y Ron se sorprendieran y la voltearan a ver. –Vaya… hasta que te diste cuenta. Si que eres lento, Harry.

Ron miró a su amigo interrogante y con la boca abierta; y al ver la cara de perplejidad que puso ante la aseveración de Luna, no le quedaron dudas de que su novia tenía razón.

-Caramba, Harry… -murmuró. –¿Así que es eso lo que te tenía de nervios? –rió levemente y le preguntó: -¿Y ya se lo dijiste a ella?

Harry miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Decirle?. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir si ella tiene novio?

-¿Novio? –inquirió el pelirrojo. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde… ¡Maldición Ron, no lo sé! –Harry lo soltó y empezó a caminar en círculos por la sala de estar de sus amigos, como un león enjaulado. -¡Eso es precisamente lo que quería que tú me dijeras!. ¡Sólo sé que me acabo de dar cuenta que la amo y que la deseo como a nadie y…! Y… justo ella me acaba de escribir diciendo que se larga a la India con un noviecito oriental que le enseña la maldita manera de aplicar unos masajes que son como el cielo y… que probablemente se case con él y… -agregó tristemente y casi sin voz: -…yo no sé como diablos voy a vivir sin ella.

Ron y Luna se voltearon a ver… Ambos soltaron la risa para más confusión de su amigo.

-¡Pero si serás tontito, Harry! –exclamó la chica ante el azoro del joven mago. -¡Ella no tiene novio en la India! Es más, ni siquiera va ir para allá… Hermione me aseguró en una ocasión que había pedido que la dejaran de mandar a ese país porque no soporta el clima… ha viajado tanto ahí que ya está cansada de hacerlo.

Harry juraba que sintió que la sangre le volvía a circular con una rapidez tal que se mareó.

-¿Estás segura?

-Absolutamente… Hermione no tiene ni ha tenido novio. Ella te espera, Harry…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me espera? –preguntó tragando saliva, pero presintiendo la respuesta y creyéndose tan feliz que podría saltar de gozo.

-Ella siempre te ha querido, camarada –le aseguró Ron, sonriendo. -¿De veras no te habías dado cuenta?

Harry negó lentamente con su cabeza, encontrándole de repente sentido a todo… _Ella me espera_, se repitió en la mente mientras su corazón daba un vuelco de felicidad al darse cuenta de todo lo que esa sencilla frase implicaba.

**----------oOo----------**

Y realmente ella lo seguía esperando…

Aunque el objetivo de la sarta de mentiras que le había escrito a Harry había sido que ya no la buscara más y la dejara tranquila para poderlo olvidar; lo cierto es Hermione no podía evitar pensar en él todo el tiempo. Y muy en el fondo de su corazón, en ese lugarcito dónde nuestro cerebro no tiene mando ni acceso, deseaba fervientemente que Harry no se diera por vencido e intentara localizarla.

Pero ella misma le había dicho que se iría a India… entonces¿por qué Harry la buscaría ahí, en su departamento de Londres o en su trabajo si creía que ella estaba en Nueva Delhi con su supuesto _novio_?

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que le había mandado con Hedwig aquella misiva y él ni siquiera le envió una nota de regreso… ni un "te deseo un buen viaje" o un "me da gusto que vayas a dejar de ser una solterona"… o algo, lo que fuera. Deprimida, se imaginó que Harry sólo la quería ver para pedirle que le aplicara otro masaje, no porque de verdad la estimara… este pensamiento la hizo temblar de rabia y dolor.

Lloró en silencio y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que la cubría hasta los hombros, ahí en la tina de su baño. Intentó calmarse mientras terminaba de aplicarse jabón en su esbelto cuerpo y salió del ardiente calor de la tina para cubrir su desnudez con su bata de algodón.

Lentamente se calzó sus pantuflas y salió del baño. Al otro día era domingo, lo cual implicaba que podría dormir hasta tarde… eso le vendría bien, pues ya tenía varias noches de desvelo encima. Insomnio acompañado de desconsuelo. De nostalgia por una vida dónde todo era más fácil, pues tenía la amistad de Harry. Y ahora, ni siquiera _eso_…

Mientras se acomodaba el cabello en una coleta tras la nuca, se encaminó a su cocina para prepararse un té que le ayudara a relajarse… de lejos percibió la luz encendida y se extrañó. No recordaba haberla dejado así…

Se detuvo en el pasillo a un par de metros para intentar escuchar algo fuera de lo normal. Alcanzaba a percibir los ronroneos de Crookshanks ahí mismo, y eso la tranquilizó. Sabía que si había algo peligroso en la casa, su inteligente gato sería el primero en percibirlo. De cualquier manera, caminó despacio e intentando no hacer ruido hasta llegar al borde de la entrada de su cocina iluminada…

Pegada a la pared, asomó sólo su cabeza y entonces lo vio… Él estaba sentado en su comedor, con los pies sobre otra silla y con Crookshanks en su regazo. Acariciaba indolentemente al animal, que parecía encantado con la presencia del joven jugador de Quidditch. ¿_Y quién no_…?

Aunque su primera reacción fue la de esbozar una enorme sonrisa, se contuvo para no delatar su alegría. Salió de su escondite tratando de mantener un semblante serio y fue cuando Harry levantó la mirada hacia ella. Él se levantó tan de improviso que el pobre Crookshanks cayó al suelo y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad bufando de indignación. Hermione se quedó en el umbral, con las manos en la cintura y con una cara, que ella esperaba, pareciera de enojo.

-¿Cómo entraste? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-Me aparecí –respondió él, también con el semblante adusto. La sondeó con sus verdes ojos… ella los pudo sentir atravesarle el alma como si fueran rayos x. Tragó saliva sumamente nerviosa y negó con su cabeza al decir:

-No es verdad. Mi departamento tiene hechizo anti…

-No para mí –la interrumpió Harry sonriéndole con picardía.

Hermione casi se derrite por su sonrisa, al tiempo que sintió un escalofrío bajarle furioso por la espalda al recordar que Harry era uno de los pocos que tenían permiso de aparecerse en su hogar. Lo había previsto así como medida de seguridad por si acaso, el día que implementó ese hechizo. _¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?_

Dolorosamente, también se acordó el por qué de su negativa para ver a Harry ya que él la recorrió de arriba abajo con una rara mirada, como si estuviera cargada de deseo… pero no podía ser. Hermione estaba segura, de que se estaba haciendo ilusiones falsas. Él no podía estar ahí por otra razón que no fuera la de reclamarle o pedirle cuentas por el engaño.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –le inquirió ella con gran brusquedad.

Harry pareció sorprenderse de manera desagradable por su actitud hostil. La miró por un momento a los ojos, mientras fruncía un poco su boca en un claro gesto de concentración.

-Creo que me debes una explicación, _amiga_ -dijo él, y a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la manera irónica con la que había pronunciado la última palabra. Se enfureció de repente. Después de todos los años de amistad incondicional, se atrevía a colarse en su departamento y burlarse de ella.

-Yo no te debo absolutamente nada, Harry James Potter –le murmuró ella en un tono tan gélido como el clima de afuera. –Y te agradecería que me dejaras sola.

Pero Harry no pareció amilanarse. Esbozó una sonrisita jovial e introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, le susurró de un modo que erizó todos los vellos de la chica:

-Me debes… más de lo que crees.

_Y lo que yo te debo a ti… años de un amor secreto. Fui un ciego… pero ahora puedo ver, _pensó Harry pero no se lo dijo. Y añadió en el mismo tono sensual:

-Me mentiste. Una y otra vez. Quiero saber por qué.

Contrariamente a sus deseos, Hermione se quebró ante las emociones que la embargaban por ver a Harry de nuevo cuando ya lo hacía perdido para siempre. Por un loco momento pensó echar por tierra su plan para alejarlo… deseó que volvieran a ser los amigos de toda la vida. Pero su cerebro, lúcido e incorrupto ante el fuego del amor que sentía por el joven, le exigió la negativa de eso… _No seas estúpida… Su cercanía sólo te hace sufrir_.

-¿Por qué dices que te mentí? –alegó ella desesperada, intentando ganar tiempo para seguir librando su batalla interna. –No recuerdo…

Harry rió azorado mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Hermione sabía que su respuesta había sido una idiotez, pero no se le había ocurrido nada más inteligente que decir. _Dile que se vaya de una vez_, se dijo con terror.

Su amigo la miró de nuevo… ella no pudo adivinar qué sentimiento dominaba al joven. O estaba furioso o estaba… ¿qué estaba? Parecía arrojar fuego por los ojos.

-Nunca me dijiste lo del masaje de manera completa. Me trajiste engañado a tu departamento… jamás aclaraste que yo me excitaría y que tú me tocarías _ahí _–le espetó, fingiendo estar furibundo. -Eso es mentir por omisión, Hermione.

Hermione abrió la boca espantada. ¿Eso quería decir que no le había gustado?. ¿Qué no le había servido? Pero…

-¡Lo hice porque si te decía la verdad nunca hubieras aceptado! –se defendió ella atemorizada. Y luego agregó tristemente: -Y esa noche, allá en el pub, todo me parecía tan fácil e inocente…

Harry rió de nuevo, ante el asombro de la chica. Se indignó bastante. ¿Por qué se estaba burlando así de ella?

-¿Sabes que creo yo? –le dijo cuando dejó de reír, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Creo firmemente que lo hiciste porque en realidad, _tú_ deseabas tocarme…

La chica se ruborizó y entrecerró los ojos muy herida, le sorprendió sobremanera que su amigo dijera aquello… ¿En qué momento le cambiaron a _su_ Harry por ese patán sin cerebro que estaba en su cocina?

-Eso no es verdad –le dijo ella lentamente, como para dejar bien en claro cada palabra. –Es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu vida, Potter. Y eso ya es decir demasiado. Tengo modos de comprobarte que _ese_ masaje se aplica de _ese_ modo y que yo jamás lo hice por tocarte… ¡lo hice por ayudarte con tu dichoso problemita!. ¡Eres un tonto y un desagradecido por creer eso de…!

Se interrumpió cuando Harry se sacó un pequeño libro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo arrojaba a la mesa de la cocina. Hermione miró atónita el título: _"El Tantra y los masajes sensuales_".

-_Yo sé_ que esos masajes se aplican así, Hermione –dijo él tranquilamente, mientras Hermione no despegaba sus ojos del librito aquel. –Por primera vez en mi vida, hice lo que tú… tuve una duda y he buscado respuestas en un libro. Pero el hecho de que me hayas ayudado con la mejor voluntad del mundo no te daba derecho a traerme engañado… ¿No te das cuenta que arruinaste nuestra amistad?

Hermione sintió que algo se le quebraba en su alma al escuchar a Harry decir eso. Sin levantar la mirada, aunque ya no estaba viendo el libro en realidad, sólo atinó a decirle a voz de cuello:

-Lo sé, Harry… sé que lo arruiné –lo miró a los ojos y terminó de susurrarle: -¿Por qué crees que ya no te quería volver a ver?. ¿Por qué crees que te mandé esa carta?... pensé que ya no me buscarías más.

Se miraron unos largos momentos sin decir nada más… ella parpadeaba furiosamente con la esperanza de cerrarle la salida a las lágrimas que exigían escapar por sus marrones ojos, mientras que Harry parecía anonadado por la confesión de la chica. De repente, ella le soltó:

-¡Pero que te quede claro que no lo hice por _tocarte_, como tú presuntuosamente crees!. ¡Lo hice por ayudarte! –bajando la voz, completó: -Pero piensa lo que quieras. De cualquier forma nuestra amistad ha terminado.

Silencio. Denso y pesado. Se miraron a los ojos: ella tratando de adivinar porque la mirada de él parecía brillar… él, pensando si su idea no había sido tan buena como antes lo había creído.

Porque Harry tenía un plan. Sabía que Hermione esperaba por él. Que durante todos sus años de amistad había esperado por Harry… y esa noche, él daría por finalizada esa espera de la que había dejado de ser _sólo_ su amiga…

Pero no se lo diría directamente, porque temía su rechazo… Por eso fingía enojo, quería acorralarla para que aceptara su propuesta. Tenía un as bajo la manga y lo jugaría.

-Quiero que me digas si lo de ese novio hindú es verdad –le exigió de repente, en un tono que él había intentado sonara frío.

Ella parpadeó un momento, pero sosteniéndole la mirada, le respondió con un balbuceo:

-No… no lo es. Lo inventé… lo siento.

Harry sintió una felicidad tan grande que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír y seguir fingiendo enojo. Se daba cuenta con gran alegría que todo lo que Luna y Ron le habían dicho era verdad. Intempestivamente, ella le reclamó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones:

-Pero me parece que tú has caído tan bajo como yo, Harry –se veía tan triste que él se conmovió. –Eso de ir y comprar un libro de Tantra sólo para averiguar si el masaje como yo te lo apliqué era así en realidad… es verdaderamente repugnante que dudes así de mí.

-No –contestó con rapidez, sorprendiéndola. –No lo hice por eso… no dudé de ti nunca. Lo hice porque… yo también quería aprender.

Hermione lo miró como si no hubiera entendido esa parte.

-¿Aprender?... ¿Qué diablos querías _aprender_?

Harry sonrió de un modo tan extremadamente voluptuoso, sin asomo de burla ni broma, que Hermione creyó presentir, por un dichoso momento, lo que Harry había _aprendido_ en ese libro… lo que se había enseñado a _hacer_… por ella y para ella. Un golpe de calor la sacudió en su bajo vientre sin poderlo evitar… ¿_sería posible_?

-Me debes _algo_… -repitió él quedamente. –Y me lo quiero cobrar.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –susurró ella, pero temblando ante la casi certeza de saber la respuesta.

Harry sacó su varita y sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma que ponía tan nerviosa a la chica, dijo:

-_Accio aceite._

A punto de un paro cardiaco, Hermione vio pasar volando junto a ella su propia botellita de aceite para masaje, la cual terminó en la mano izquierda de Harry. Empezó a respirar rápidamente, creyendo que sus emociones la sobrepasarían. _Por Merlín bendito, Harry quiere darme un masaje…_

Ahora la cuestión era si ella se lo permitiría.


	3. parte 3 Recompensa para dos

**Notas:**

No tengo palabras para describirles la felicidad, enorme e increíble, que me hacen sentir con tantos y tan positivos reviews... el número de éstos ha superado mis expectativas con creces... y son sólo ustedes los causantes de una sonrisa que tengo durante todo el día, al ir por la calle pensando "¡Dios... tengo ya 50 reviews!" ¡Jajaja! La gente que me ve ha de creer que estoy loca, sobre todo porque en las ciudades grandes la gente no sonríe mucho... los que vivan en una me comprenderán lo que digo..

Pero yo tengo algo en mi alma y en mi mente que me permite sonreír y ser feliz... es la certidumbre de contar con el apoyo de ustedes, de escribir lo que me gusta y que les guste a otros... pero sobre todas las cosas, como dice la famosa Glen (mejor conocida como Hikari), es el saber --secretamente-- que Harry pertenece a Hermione y viceversa, a pesar de lo que diga su creadora. Y eso, nadie, ni ella... me lo saca de la cabeza. Y el imaginarlos a ellos haciendo cosas como lo que van a leer a continuación, no sé porqué, pero me hace inmensamente feliz.

Y bien... los dejo con la culminación de esto. Pero tengo que advertir algo... muchos de ustedes me conocen... y creo que se habrán dado cuenta que cada escena lemon que escribo aumenta en intensidad, densidad y vocablos... jajaja... lo que quiero decir, es que... lo siguiente es fuerte, explícito pero cargado de amor... así, que la lectura de los dejo a su elección. Jajaja... sólo quise avisar... XD... pero sé que nadie dejará de leer, jajaja.. 

Bueno, espero les guste... y nos vemos en "Polvo..."... próximamente actualización!

**

* * *

**

**Parte 3**

**Recompensa para dos**

Hermione no entendía… su cerebro, siempre ágil y perspicaz, parecía haberse quedado trabado repitiendo en él una sola frase: _¿Qué es lo que Harry piensa hacer con eso?_

Su corazón le estaba gritando algo que su mente no podía creer: que su amigo la devoraba con la mirada… que se la comía con los ojos mientras estrujaba en su mano aquella botellita… que la deseaba.

Incapaz de soportar una desilusión, trataba de negarse a ella misma esa situación, haciendo trabajar su sentido común para encontrar otra explicación a aquello, ya que Harry no podía estar buscando un acercamiento sexual con ella… ¿o sí?

Pero él sólo la quería como amiga. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá ya ni eso… Dolorosamente, recordó que él había dicho: _"arruinaste nuestra amistad"_… Entonces¿qué demonios pasaba ahí?

-Harry… -murmuró ella con la boca seca. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él levantó las cejas sin dejar de sonreír enigmático. Le respondió con voz profunda:

-¿De veras no adivinas?

Ella negó con la cabeza…

-Ya me dijiste lo que piensas de mí… me has dicho que arruiné nuestra amistad, que te engañé… supongo que estarás muy decepcionado –desvió la mirada antes de completar: -Si no hay otra cosa que quieras agregar, me gustaría que te fueras.

Harry suspiró profundamente… había creído que su amiga le pediría disculpas por haberle aplicado el masaje sin advertencias, pero no. Ella era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Aparentemente prefería quedarse sin su amistad antes de pedir perdón… eso estaba arruinando sus planes, pues pensaba chantajearla para que aceptara un masaje de su parte. Tendría que cambiar de táctica…

-Quisiera saber porqué me alejas de ti…

Ella lo miró incrédula. No entendía porqué era tan insistente… ¿por qué simplemente no se iba y ya?... sería… ¿por qué de verdad quería _hacer_ algo con ella?

-Porque… -farfulló nerviosa. –Tú mismo lo has dicho, nuestra amistad está arruinada… ya no podrá ser cómo antes, nunca.

-¿Y no será que no soportas tenerme enfrente porque te gustó tanto lo que viste y tocaste la otra noche… que el recuerdo te devora?

Hermione abrió la boca espantada… jamás su amigo había estado tan en lo correcto. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese poder de intuición? Él la miraba con una sonrisa torcida, totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Ella cerró la boca sin saber qué responder… lo miró de pies a cabeza y, efectivamente, aquel recuerdo le atenazaba el alma. Pero jamás se lo confesaría.

-Estás… totalmente equivocado… así como a ti, le he hecho ese masaje cientos de veces a… y no… no…

-Aunque lo hayas hecho _mil_ veces… no se lo habías aplicado a Harry Potter… y eso marca una diferencia –dijo él con una arrogancia capaz de opacar a cualquier Malfoy.

-¿Pero _quién_ te crees, Harry? –le espetó furiosa. -De veras que estás irreconocible… me temo que te dañé el cerebro en vez de arreglarte "tu problemita".

Él se rió de manera altanera pero tan sincera que hasta a la chica le dieron ganas de contagiarse de esa alegría… cayó en cuenta que eso que estaban alegando era totalmente estúpido… parecían niños pequeños peleando por una tontería.

-El punto es… -dijo él bajando la voz, cuando paró de reír. –Que yo necesito un resarcimiento por lo que me hiciste… quizá así pueda perdonarte y quedemos como amigos otra vez… ¿no te gustaría eso?

Al decir lo último, miró a la chica de una manera especial… con una ternura tal que casi la hacía gritar: "¡Sí, claro que me gustaría!"

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _"resarcimiento"_?

Por toda respuesta, Harry guardó su varita en un bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó decidido hacia ella.

Llegó a su lado con rapidez. Sin decir palabra y para gran asombro de la chica, la tomó de la cintura… Instintivamente, Hermione se hizo para atrás en un desesperado intento de seguir conservando una distancia entre Harry y ella que no la hiciera perder la cordura. El chico le sonrió y la apretó con tanta fuerza, que ella pudo sentir sus dedos firmemente aún a través de la gruesa tela de su bata.

Por un loco y anhelante momento ella creyó que la besaría… y eso bastó para que un calor excitante la hiciera estremecer.

Pero Harry no la besó… con pasmosa facilidad, la elevó hasta su hombro derecho, para poder cargarla sobre éste. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentirse atrapada por sus fuertes brazos y colocada en esa precaria posición donde veía el mundo al revés, pues colgaba de cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Pero definitivamente tuvo que gritar cuando sintió y vio que Harry la llevaba a cuestas con rumbo a su recámara.

-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, HARRY?. ¡BÁJAME!

-Claro que te bajaré… -dijo él divertido. -En cuanto lleguemos a la cama. Porque, a diferencia de ti, yo creo que un buen masaje se aplica mejor sobre ésta, no sobre un duro tapete…

-Pero. ¿qué te has…?. ¡Aahh! –exclamó ella cuando Harry la dejó caer con brusquedad sobre su propia cama, como si fuera un saco de papas. Estuvo a punto de aplastar a Crookshanks, quien estaba dormido ahí hasta un segundo antes. De nuevo, el animal huyó maullando de indignación; parecía que en ese departamento ya no había paz en ninguna habitación…

Harry dejó caer también la botellita de aceite en la cama y retrocedió para encender la luz.

Hermione se sentía extremadamente excitada e ilusionada por la eminencia de lo que Harry pretendía hacer con ella… Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo estuviera deseando… ella tenía su orgullo, su dignidad. No podía aceptar que él hiciera eso… Él estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella estaba tan necesitada de él que le permitiría aquello.

Pero no encontraba palabras para decirle, para negarse… sólo se quedó sobre la cama así como su amigo la había arrojado: boca arriba y con los codos apoyados en ella, mirando rabiosa al joven y respirando con dificultad.

Harry sonreía… y eso la enfurecía más. La cuestión es que ella no se daba cuenta la sensualidad del cuadro que le estaba presentando al ojiverde… en el forcejeo, había perdido la liga de su cabello y éste caía revuelto sobre su cara, la cual estaba evidentemente sonrosada por la pasión que la embargaba…

Y él sabía. Sabía que ella lo deseaba con desesperación, cómo él a ella… y el adivinar eso lo hizo enloquecer.

-Lo siento, Hermione –le dijo con fingida resignación, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y calcetines. –Ya sabes lo que dice la Ley del Tailón. ¿no? Ojo por ojo, y masaje por masaje… así que… procederé y quizá con eso me quede desagraviado. Estando a mano, las cosas cambian… ¿es lo justo, no crees?

Hermione abrió su boca para interpelar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Harry había subido a su cama y arrastrándose de rodillas sobre ésta, se acercó y se colocó sobre su amiga, pasando una pierna sobre ella y sentándose sobre sus muslos.

La joven creyó morirse de la sensación ardiente que la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el peso de Harry y su entrepierna directamente sobre ella… pero lo miró a los ojos y lo vio totalmente campante, como si montarse sobre una chica fuera cosa que él hiciera todos los días.

Un dolor lacerante la envolvió… entonces Harry no la deseaba. Sólo hacía aquello por revancha. Estupefacta y herida en su orgullo, apretó los labios y descargo toda la fuerza de su mano derecha con dirección a la mejilla de su amigo.

Pero él la interceptó; no en vano era uno de los mejores Buscadores de Gran Bretaña. Ella lo intentó con su otra mano obteniendo el mismo resultado. Ahora estaba con sus dos manos atrapadas entre los puños de Harry. Quiso gritar de rabia al verlo sonreír con satisfacción.

-Me imagine que intentarías hacer eso… yo sabía que _mi_ chica no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente.

-Yo… no soy… tu chica –decía ella mientras luchaba por soltar sus manos.

-Oh, sí Hermione… Sí que lo eres…

Harry le bajó cada mano a los lados, a la altura de los hombros de ella, hasta sostenérselas sobre la cama. Era increíble su fuerza, pues Hermione luchaba con todas sus ganas y ni siquiera conseguía que aflojara un poquito. Sin dejar de verse a los ojos, ella pudo jurar ver en ese momento un cambio drástico en la mirada de Harry… ésta se suavizó… dejó de tener aquel dejo de burla… Ahora parecían brillar… tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su mirada pasaba con rapidez de sus ojos a sus labios. Él entreabrió un poco los propios y entonces…

Hermione supo lo que pasaría… ella respiraba con rapidez y no pudo más que ahogar un gemido de sorpresa al ver el rostro de Harry bajar hacia el suyo y aplastar su boca con su labios, que totalmente ansiosos, devoraron los de la chica de un modo desesperado y feroz.

Ella cerró los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo creyendo que _eso_ era demasiado bueno como para soportarse sin perder el juicio. Jamás creyó que Harry la besaría, y menos de aquella manera… él aflojó los puños de sus muñecas, pero deslizó sus manos sobre las de Hermione hasta quedar palma con palma y entonces entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sin dejar de apretar con sus propias manos las de la chica contra la cama, como si temiera que ella aún pudiera tener ganas de abofetearlo.

Pero Hermione no pensaba en eso ya… en realidad no pensaba en nada más que en las explosivas sensaciones que ese beso de Harry le estaba ocasionando en su impaciente cuerpo. Rendida a él, abrió sus labios… lo dejó entrar en su boca cómo hacía quince años lo había dejado entrar en su corazón sin remedio ni pase de salida…

Harry la besaba enloquecido… arrasaba sus labios e introducía su lengua buscando la de la chica mientras respiraba con una agitación fuera de serie, de un modo tal que cualquiera hubiera creído que su vida dependía de ello. Inclinado sobre el torso de la chica, ésta pudo apreciar la dura excitación de Harry volver a la vida, justo sobre su vientre. Gimió al sentirlo… era un poco doloroso sentir esa dureza oprimiéndola, pero a la vez era extremadamente sensual. Recordó cómo era esa parte del cuerpo de su amigo… añoró verle y tocarle de nuevo, pero sobre todo se estremeció al darse cuenta que, _ahora sí_, Harry estaba estimulado por ella… por Hermione.

Y vaya que el joven estaba desquiciado. Harry la deseaba con tanta fuerza que sentía la delirante necesidad de desnudarla y poseerla ya mismo, pues la avidez por hacerle el amor lo dominaba y quemaba por dentro como lava ardiente.

Pero no podía hacer eso… él sabía que ella lo había esperado todos esos años, lo que no podía significar otra cosa más que eso… que él, Harry, sería su primera vez… Necesitaba… quería ser suave y gentil con ella. Tenía que compensarle, hacerle sentir que cada minuto de la espera por él había valido la pena…

Por eso se había documentado… por eso había leído. Por ese motivo había fingido indignación y enojo, en un juego por hacerla rabiar y hacerla sentir culpable… y que ella aceptara que Harry le hiciera un masaje que él planeaba fuera el preludio al esperanzado acto de hacerla suya, por fin…

Así que haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y su valor, separó sus labios de los de Hermione con todo el pesar del mundo. Levantó su rostro y ambos abrieron los ojos… la miró mientras los dos jadeaban faltos de aire, incrédulos por lo que acaban de vivir… Y lo que vio en la mirada dorada de la chica, le abrió su corazón por la mitad, haciendo que ese sentimiento por ella y que él había creído era solo fraternal, se liberara con toda su intensidad.

-Te amo, Hermione… Te amo con toda mi alma.

Ella abrió mucho sus hermosos ojos, sin dejar de respirar con conmoción. Creyó estar volviéndose loca… no era posible que Harry la amara… ¿Desde cuándo? Abrió sus labios, pero no supo si preguntar o decir que ella también lo amaba desde hace tanto que no recordaba… ningún sonido salió de su boca… Harry no se impacientó… de todas maneras él lo sabía.

Sonriendo, se incorporó un poco y, soltando las manos de ella, le desató el nudo de la bata lentamente, mientras le decía en un murmullo:

-Pero te debo… o me debes, es igual… un masaje… Por lo tanto…

Hermione, totalmente en trance por el beso y las palabras de Harry, asintió sin decir palabra. Presentía lo que el joven le haría… lo cual la emocionó enormemente, pues entendía que él quería ser suave y prepararla antes de hacerla suya. _Hacerme suya… ¡Harry va a hacerme el amor!. ¡Y me ama!_, se repetía sin poderlo creer…

Ella siempre presintió que él sería así en la intimidad: tierno, amoroso, paciente… no por nada lo amaba. En ese momento supo que no se había equivocado al haberle entregado su amor y haberlo esperado por tantos años.

El chico le abrió la bata con dilación, bajo la cual ella no traía absolutamente nada. Harry dejó escapar un quejido de sorpresa al ver lo qué esta ocultaba, y no despegó los ojos del torso de la joven, quien ruborizada observaba complacida la reacción de él a su desnudez.

-Por Dios… -gemía él mirando sus senos. Susurró roncamente: –Eres tan hermosa cómo te imaginé… Ooohhh, en el nombre de todos los dioses… -prorrumpió al mirar más abajo.

Hermione vio a Harry morderse los labios como el niño que mira un dulce prohibido, al tiempo que le ayudaba a sacar un brazo de la manga de la bata… sin quitar la vista del espectáculo que la hermosa chica le ofrecía. Luego el otro brazo…

Entonces, pareciendo olvidar todo, se quedaron así por un largo momento… Harry mirándola de arriba abajo y ella ruborizándose por su evidente pasión. El chico tenía la bata de ella agarrada firmemente con sus puños, en un desesperado intento de no caer en la tentación de llevar sus manos a explorar la piel de ella.

_Es tan endiabladamente perfecta_… pensaba una y otra vez. _¡Merlín! Quién se iba a imaginar que tenía esas… "cosas" tan lindas, tan redondas… parecen tan suaves_… se relamió al imaginarse la sensación de sus pezones en su lengua. Casi podía sentirlos. Tragó saliva mientras su mirada recorría su estómago y vientre, admirado de la esbeltez de la chica y sin poderlo evitar, sintió un doloroso golpe de excitación en su miembro al ver el inicio del rincón más oculto de ella… cubierto por una pequeña matita de vello color castaño.

Hermione, abochornada por la admiración que el joven le profesaba e impaciente por sentirlo, le susurró:

-Harry… -dijo, y él, interrumpido en su apreciación, la miró a los ojos totalmente alucinado aún. -¿Y mi masaje?

-¿Tu mas…?. ¡Ah, sí, de verdad! –exclamó al quitarse de encima y arrodillarse a un lado de la chica. Se puso tan rojo como una amapola al murmurar: –Creo que primero es por… detrás. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió con una risita y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza de pura excitación. Se recostó completamente y sintió que Harry, quien también temblaba, le acomodaba su bata de modo que le cubría sólo la zona de sus caderas.

_Debe ser un sueño… debo estar soñando, pero no me importa_… pensaba ella agobiada por el brusco giro que había tomado su vida. Hace apenas media hora creía que no volvería a ver a Harry… y ahora lo tenía en su cama, con ella y a punto de hacerle el amor del modo más suave y gentil…

Suspirando hondamente, disfrutó las tibias y resbalosas manos de Harry deslizarse por su pierna izquierda… empezando del tobillo hasta el final del muslo… sonrió al percibir su nerviosismo y torpeza. Pero gimió complacida al sacudir su cuerpo una cálida sensación de bienestar.

Harry se animó y se sintió más seguro al escucharla gemir de satisfacción… Se preguntaba cómo soportaría acariciar de ese modo todo el cuerpo de Hermione sin volverse loco. Sentía su propia excitación al tope, de una manera tal que el pantalón le estorbaba en demasía… tuvo que recurrir a los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido, con el afán y la ilusión de relajarse y hacer sentir a su chica antes que él mismo.

Pero era atentar contra la propia naturaleza no sentir nada mientras masajeaba esa pierna… el chico se admiraba de todo lo que por primera vez apreciaba: la torneada forma de las pantorrillas, su suavidad extremada por el perfumado aceite y el bello color bronceado del cuerpo de su amiga. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con profundidad y temor. No podía fallar. No en esta ocasión. No con ella.

Con los párpados entrecerrados, tomó más aceite para seguir con la mitad de la espalda de la chica, así como su hombro y brazo… le sorprendió y maravilló lo pequeña y frágil que Hermione parecía ser sin ropa que la abrigara… se entretuvo mucho más de lo necesario pasando una y otra vez por la zona de su cintura, atreviéndose a rozar con la punta de sus dedos el seno de ella… arrancándole profundos suspiros de placer.

Resignado a soportar esa tortura hasta el final, Harry se pasó sobre ella para proceder a masajear el otro lado de su cuerpo… preguntándose todo el tiempo de dónde era que estaba sacando la voluntad para aguantar eso.

Pasando saliva nervioso, se montó sobre las rodillas de Hermione… se preguntó si le molestaría, pero ella solo gimió… intentando no hacer mucha fuerza para no lastimarla, le masajeó su columna vertebral si poder evitar recordar él mismo lo que se sentía con semejante masaje… sintió a la chica relajarse bajo de él. Pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella… _¿cómo pagar tantos años de amor incondicional?_

Después de un buen rato, suspiró emocionado por lo que le aguardada a continuación… Abriendo mucho los ojos, retiró la bata de su lugar y miró por vez primera las pequeñas y redondas formas que se ocultaban bajo la prenda de su amiga.

-Santo calamar gigante… -atinó a murmurar arrancando una risita en la chica.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, buscó a tientas la botellita del socorrido aceite y se vació de golpe una cantidad en su mano… sintiendo que cada segundo desperdiciado sin tocarla era vida que se le escapaba, arrojó la botella y frotando con rapidez las manos, las depositó con suavidad en esas partes del cuerpo de su amiga.

Un solo gemido, largo y desesperado, salió de las gargantas de ambos… no, no era posible aguantar aquello… Harry se esforzó lo más que pudo… deslizó sus manos desde el nacimiento de esas hermosas protuberancias hasta la alta espalda de Hermione una vez, y de regreso… y otra… y una tercera, pero no lo soportó más.

La dejó por un momento para hacer uso de sus manos en algo que sus sentidos le pedían a gritos angustiosos desde hace mucho rato… se desnudó con rapidez de la parte superior, despojándose de su camiseta y arrojándola a lo lejos.

Así, volvió a posar sus manos en ella… en cada pequeño glúteo, al tiempo que las deslizaba hacia arriba se iba inclinando sobre Hermione… para comprobar con su propio cuerpo la suavidad de la que sus manos le daban noticia… aferrándose a sus hombros, se dejó caer sobre el trasero de la chica… gimiendo con furia.

-Oh, Harry… -la escuchó musitar, pero su voz pareció sonar tan lejos que no le prestó atención. Ella en realidad no era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando… sólo sentía el cuerpo de Harry desplazarse sobre ella, lo cual la asustaba un poco… pero al a vez, se sentía tan bien…

-Mmmhhhh –gemía él, mientras deslizaba sus pectorales desde sus glúteos hasta su espalda, aferrando los hombros de ella con sus manos. Sus cuerpos resbalaban con seductora facilidad por el aceite perfumado, que casi parecía evaporarse de sus pieles debido al calor que ambos desprendían.

Se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, con todo su peso sobre ella… mientras sus manos recorrían el camino de sus brazos, de su cintura y sus caderas… y de nuevo subían… ahora buscando sus senos, pero éstos estaban atrapados entre la cama y la chica… casi imperceptiblemente, empezó a moverse sobre ella, oprimiendo su cadera contra la desnuda de Hermione.

-Harry… -volvió a llamar ella, pero ahora estaba riéndose.- ¡Me estás ahogando!

Su chispeante risa y lo que había dicho parecieron darle un poco de sentido común a Harry. Se incorporó con velocidad, recordando de repente cuál era su objetivo. Casi perdía el hilo y estaba seguro que si no hubiera traído el pantalón puesto… le hubiera hecho el amor sin remedio.

-Creo que te tienes que voltear… -farfulló casi sin voz.

Ella así lo hizo… no sin un dejo de timidez, pues ahora sí había perdido por completo la protección de su bata y le presentaba a Harry su total y deslumbrante desnudez. Lo miró ansiosa esperando una reacción positiva, y se deleitó de verlo abrir la boca y quedarse mudo sin saber a dónde mirar primero…

Divertida, lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras trataba de respirar con profundidad, tal como ella le había enseñado, en lo que se ocupaba de verter más aceite perfumado en sus manos.

Harry suspiró varias veces intentando buscar fortaleza para lograr su objetivo: preparar a Hermione para hacerle el amor. Así que, con renovada fuerza de voluntad, abrió los ojos y tratando de no perderse en la vista de los senos o el bello sexo de la chica, se aplicó en su tarea…

Deslizó sus manos solícitas por una pierna… vadeando sus caderas continuó con su cintura y su brazo, esquivando a propósito su busto. Hizo esto con cadencia, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de la garganta de la chica.

Repitió lo mismo del otro lado de su cuerpo: pierna… cintura… brazo. Extasiado por la suavidad de su piel… deslumbrado de comprobar que la belleza de su cuerpo era un total reflejo de la de su alma… por que se daba cuenta lo afortunado que era de que ella lo amara.

Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados… pero estaba relajada, pues no los apretaba ya como un rato antes… respiraba con profundidad, mientras sus sentidos le daban registro de esa extraordinaria experiencia. Conforme las manos de Harry la recorrieron casi por completo, perdió toda vergüenza de mostrarse a él.

Entonces Harry, sin decir palabra y con el rostro ardiendo de pena y pasión, le abrió sus muslos con suavidad, al tiempo que le levantaba un poco las rodillas para tener espacio entre sus piernas… Hermione tampoco dijo nada, sólo abrió un poco los ojos para mirar los del joven que parecían preguntarle si así estaba bien. Ella asintió… todo estaba _muy_ bien, sin duda. Con toda la confianza que se le puede tener a alguien que conoces y amas desde hace tanto, ella dejó que Harry se colocara de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas.

Sin despegarle la vista de esa parte que ansiosa esperaba por su posesión, Harry no pudo evitar gemir y relamerse los labios al notar la forma del sexo de su Hermione… se dio cuenta que sus labios (y no los de su boca) se abrían un poco como invitándolo a entrar en ellos… desesperado, tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo para no caer.

Sintiendo los muslos de Hermione descansar sobre los suyos propios y haciendo acopio de todo el valor Gryffindor que le quedaba, desvió su vista de la intrigante intimidad de la joven hacia otro punto… para dedicarse a masajear ambas piernas, temblando como si muriera de frío… una y otra vez llevó sus manos desde el tobillo hasta el pubis, rozando con atrevimiento la pequeña y castaña mata de vello.

Enloquecido, escuchó a Hermione gemir y la miró arquear un poco su cuerpo… mientras apretaba con fuerza sus piernas hacia él. Estuvo seguro que si hacía eso de nuevo no aguantaría más. Tomó más aceite y con cadencia pero no sin apuro, posó sus manos en su abdomen… deslizándolas hasta llegar a sus senos… de nuevo, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, tomó posesión de cada uno, con sus manos embadurnadas de aceite. Agachó la cabeza al estar a punto de sucumbir a la tentación de probarlos… pero por el momento se contentó con masajearlos… empezó a oprimirlos con suavidad, seguro que en su vida se había topado con un busto más firme y bonito que ese… deslizó sus palmas sobre ellos, acariciando sus pequeños pezones e irguiéndolos… llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de la chica como para darse a ambos un descanso en su pasión… antes de perder el sentido.

Pero pronto regresó… toqueteó las puntas de sus erectos pezones con cada pulgar e índice… oprimiendo con suavidad y esperando su reacción… Ella gimió y oprimió sus piernas de nuevo hacia él. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio casi lo desmaya de placer… su chica estaba húmeda. Su virginal sexo brillaba inconfundiblemente listo para él.

Harry se desesperó aún más. Estrujó sus senos con cada mano mientras gemía junto con ella, dominando las ansias locas de bajar su boca y probar el recóndito escondite de su amiga… de averiguar a que sabe el amor de verdad.

Suspiró con profundidad mientras soltaba sus senos y llevaba sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando su vientre y llegando hasta sus piernas… sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que lo que seguía a continuación era lo más difícil… deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber leído y comprendido con exactitud aquella parte del masaje.

Aterrorizado, estaba seguro de que se le olvidaría algo… cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba visualizar en su mente las palabras leídas, casi recitando paso por paso lo que tenía que hacer… sin saber que una vez empezado aquello la técnica se iría dar un largo paseo dejando lugar para la intuición, que al final es lo mejor.

Descansó un momento sus manos sobre las rodillas levantadas de ella… cayó en la cuenta, azorado, lo mucho que había soportado… algo de lo que jamás había sido capaz con otras. Fue como si una revelación le golpeara el cerebro de repente… _el problema era que lo había estado haciendo con las chicas equivocadas_. Con Hermione se sentía tan excitado y emocionado que era inconcebible… como si fuera su primera vez.

Ella abrió sus ojos preguntándose porque Harry se detenía… lo miró recorrerse un poco hacia atrás de entre sus piernas y supo lo que seguía. Un temor natural la hizo estremecer, e instintivamente quiso cerrar sus piernas y llevó sus manos a cubrir su intimidad.

Harry la miró hacer eso y volteó sus ojos hacia ella… dolorosamente pensó que lo había hecho mal y que ella no querría continuar. Le hizo la pregunta con la mirada… _¿Quieres que me detenga?_

Ella se perdió en el mar de su verde mirar y moviendo la cabeza levemente en un gesto negativo le dijo:

-No Harry… no te detengas. Lo estás haciendo muy bien... de verdad. Y yo… lo deseo porque… te amo.

El joven sonrió y tomó las manos de ella, retirándolas con suavidad de su vientre y posándoselas a los lados. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, tomó más aceite… ella empezó a respirar agitadamente… lo que estaba a punto de pasar sobrepasaba con creces lo que siempre había soñado o imaginado. Con el corazón desbocado, lo vio entibiar el aceite entre sus manos y bajarlas hacia ella…

Cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir los dedos de Harry, tibios y resbalosos, acariciarla alrededor de su intimidad. Por instinto, volvió a subir sus manos y aferró las muñecas de él… quien detuvo su masaje y esperó a que ella tomara confianza. Poco a poco aflojó las manos de Harry al sentir sus pulgares deslizarse entre los labios de su concavidad… era una caricia maravillosa, suave y totalmente alucinada. Lo soltó para que continuara con ella.

Harry respiraba con dificultad al percibir la tibia humedad de la chica mezclarse con el aceite de sus dedos… se entretuvo masajeando la parte exterior por un buen rato, observando como su chica iba de a poco relajándose y disfrutando la avasallante intromisión a aquella parte tan recóndita de su ser.

Creyendo que ya podría dar el siguiente paso, Harry tragó saliva al mirar hacia abajo y ver sus propios dedos de su mano derecha buscar ansiosos el clítoris de su chica… lo tomó con tanta delicadeza como al cristal más frágil… sabedor de la gran sensibilidad que esa parte de Hermione poseía. Usó su pulgar y su índice para masajear… permitiendo que resbalaran con docilidad ayudándose de la abundante humedad que reinaba ya en la intimidad de la chica.

Hermione estaba en trance… gemía apretando los labios para no gritar. Giró su cabeza a un lado como buscando algo… un modo de huir de esas sensaciones que le resultaban casi insoportables… jamás creyó sentir algo así.

-Oh, Harry… -gimió casi con furia.

El joven se mordía los labios… quiso preguntar si le agradaba, pero no pudo. Sentía su corazón latir a velocidad vertiginosa mientras la acariciaba… ahí… tan suave, tan húmeda… tan caliente. Se aferró con su mano libre a la rodilla levantada de la chica… se sentía incapaz de aguantar más. Hermione se retorcía y gemía moviendo su cadera de manera acompasada, lo que volvía loco a Harry.

Sin dejar de estar pendiente de su reacción, Harry tragó saliva y procedió… dejó un momento ese pequeño órgano de la chica y bajando su mano un poco, con su dedo medio buscó y encontró… _Por Merlín, aquí es… _lo introdujo con suavidad sintiendo como la carne ardiente de la chica atrapaba su dedo y lo devoraba dentro de ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos, pero no parecía molesta… con la mirada vidriosa de placer, jadeaba con fuerza mientras instaba a Harry a seguir… a buscar más. Levantó las cejas levemente, como otorgando su permiso para explorar.

Harry captó el mensaje… cerrando los ojos para aguantar, buscó de nuevo con su pulgar el clítoris de la chica mientras que indagaba las profundidades de su empapada intimidad con su otro dedo… lo movió con delicadeza, sintiendo… haciendo sentir… palpando… preparando. Hermione se arqueó y tomó con fuerza la sábana a sus lados. Gimió tanto y tan fuerte que Harry se espantó. No podía creer que la estuviera haciendo sentir tanto con sólo dos de sus dedos.

De por sí que le estaba costando tanto controlarse… esa investigación le estaba saliendo cara, sentía que el sudor le resbalaba por la espalda y la frente. Acariciaba el interior intentando conocer, memorizar… era deslumbrante. Nunca había sentido eso antes, nunca. Sin poderlo evitar y creyendo que ella ya estaba lista y lo soportaría, introdujo un dedo más…

-¡Harry!... ¡oh!... _por todos los dioses_… -gimió ella, desesperada también.

-¿Quieres que pare? –atinó a murmurar él, pero sin saber si podría hacerlo en verdad.

-¿Acaso estás loco?... –le contestó ella sonriendo y casi sin aire. -No… no quiero que pares. Si te he esperado por años… ¡oh, Harry… te amo tanto!

Él volvió a sonreír, y aplicándose a su deliciosa labor continuó… buscando y encontrando: ahí estaba… ese punto de gran sensibilidad… lo toqueteó sorprendido por su suavidad y esponjosidad… Hermione jadeó… entonces él empezó a oprimirla en ese lugar, sin dejar de acariciar su exterior.

Hermione podía jurar que moriría en ese momento… le parecía que lo que Harry le estaba haciendo era tan exageradamente insoportable por ser tan tremendamente placentero… podía sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, oprimiéndola hacia arriba, de un modo suave al principio. Pero conforme ella gemía y se agitaba con desesperación, la caricia de Harry incrementó velocidad y presión…

Ella gemía… sentía una sensación aplastante que partía de ahí… de donde dos simples dedos hacían presión… recorriendo su cuerpo como descargas de electricidad. Sintió a Harry jadear también, completamente extasiado del placer de ella… percibió su otra mano sobre uno de sus senos, buscando y oprimiendo su pezón.

Esto la terminó de desquiciar… un hormigueo cosquilleó sus extremidades, dejando sus piernas y brazos flojos y sin fuerza… ladeó su rostro sobre la almohada sintiendo una curiosa sensación en su cara, como si la sangre le dejara de circular y los labios se entumieran… sin poderlo evitar, gritó. Su nombre. El nombre de él… Harry.

Él no respondió… parecía estar tan compenetrado a las sensaciones de ella, que usaba todos sus sentidos para llevarla a la culminación… la cual llegó de manera tan avasallante que Hermione se perdió en ella. Olvidando todo… entregándose a esa maravillosa sensación… experimentado su primer y verdadero orgasmo.

Harry la miraba extasiado… la vio apretar los labios y los ojos al tiempo que arqueaba con fuerza su cuerpo. Parecía que dejaba de respirar por un momento, y de inmediato exhalaba un suspiro que sonaba al nombre de él… _Harry_… pareció ser lo que ella dijo. Él dejó de mover sus dedos… sabía lo que había sobrevenido. Los sacó con suavidad sin dejar de percibir una mayor humedad…

Sobrecogido, la miraba volver poco a poco a la normalidad… se recostó a su lado en un intento doble de tranquilizarse él mismo y de observarla a ella recuperarse de su culminación. Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró… ambos sonrieron cómplices. Ella se sintió de nuevo avergonzada y se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras murmuraba:

-Eso fue increíble… sencillamente increíble. Oh, Harry… ¿cómo agradecerte?

Harry rió levemente mientras pensaba en un modo de que ella podía hacerlo… apoyándose con un codo sobre la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y le retiró las manos de la cara. Ella estaba tan preciosa, tan sonrojada y aún respiraba con dificultad. Harry suspiró completamente embelesado por ella, y bajó su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

Cayó en la cuenta, bastante sorprendido, que ese apenas era el segundo beso que ambos de daban en su vida… y sin embargo, habían ya conocido tanto el uno del otro.

Intentando no dejarse llevar por la imaginación de lo que vendría a continuación, concentró toda su energía en los labios de ella. Los besó con lentitud y cadencia primero… embriagado por su sabor y suavidad. Ella le respondió también con lentitud… era volver a empezar.

Llevaron sus lenguas a una mutua exploración de la boca del otro, iniciando en sus cuerpos un fuego nuevo que les consumía su ser. Harry acariciaba el cabello de ella con frenesí… dándose tiempo de tranquilizar sus ansias para conocer el cuerpo de su chica con su boca, probando por fin su sabor que no dudaba era delicioso…

Sonrió y gimió complacido al darse cuenta que Hermione buscaba con sus manos el botón de su pantalón… ella también rió, pues sus intentos de desabrocharle la prenda eran infructuosos.

-Estos pantalones… -se quejó ella. –Son totalmente antirománticos…

Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry la dejó un momento de besar para sacarse su ropa, la cual le estorbaba y apretaba desde hace mucho ya. Hermione se sonrojó con fuerza, pues se daba cuenta que _de nuevo_ vería esa parte del cuerpo de Harry que ya le conocía pero que no había sido legalmente suya… hasta esa noche.

Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Harry, pues temía mirar más abajo, notó divertida como él se sacaba su pantalón con una tremenda agilidad… riéndose entre dientes, ella le dijo:

-Sácate todo de una vez… así ganamos tiempo¿no crees?

Harry sonrió aún más, gratamente sorprendido de la audacia de Hermione… pero no podía esperar menos de ella. Así, que obedeciendo, se quitó todo… de una vez.

Ella suspiró con fuerza aún sin atreverse a mirar… pero presintiendo lo maravilloso que iba a ser sentir a Harry dentro de ella por fin. _Dentro de mí… de mi cuerpo, al igual que dentro de mi alma y mi corazón…_

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, Harry se inclinó con suavidad sobre ella, besándola con pasión y pegando su cuerpo a su costado. Hermione suspiró al sentir su fuerte pecho sobre uno de sus senos, así como su dura y caliente intimidad tocar su cadera. Gimió… y él la acompañó.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de la espera… Harry no tenía prisa. Primero la probaría, descubriría su sabor… estaba tan ávido de ella que no podía comprender cómo lo había resistido tanto tiempo. Dejó su boca y devoró sus mejillas, bajando hacia su delgado cuello. Ahí se quedó largo rato, besando y mordisqueando… haciendo gemir a Hermione de manera total.

Ella no sabía que hacer con sus manos… éstas querían irse sin más hacia Harry, así que se los permitió… mientras él estaba sumergido en su cuello, ella acarició su espalda húmeda no de aceite, sino de sudor.

Enloquecido, Harry se sostuvo de sus hombros… apoyándose en su brazo sobre la cama para deslizarse sobre ella y quedarse encima… cuidando de no depositar todo su peso sobre ella para no aplastarle, la sintió estremecer… él gimió si dejar de besarle su piel. Hermione abrió sus piernas y Harry rozó su mojada intimidad con su miembro… pero no se permitió entrar. _Aún no, todavía no_… necesitaba conocer más.

Se arrastró sobre ella hacia abajo, muriendo por el placer de sentir los pezones erectos de ella arrastrarse por su piel… Impaciente hasta creer que se volvía loco, devoró furioso uno de los senos de ella, embriagándose de su sabor y acariciando con desespero el otro…

Ella se retorció… sentía la lengua de Harry azotando sin piedad su sensible pezón mientras él gemía tan complacido como si probara el manjar más exquisito… Hermione llevó sus manos de su espalda hacia el cabello del joven… introduciendo sus dedos entre su negra cabellera… jalando un poco a veces y acariciando con pasión en otras.

Harry no parecía cansarse de aquello. Cambiaba de seno y repetía el mismo tratamiento… probando… mordiendo. Saboreando.

-_Hermione… Hermione_… -repetía incansable cuando sus labios de separaban un instante de la piel de ella… como si decir su nombre fuera una manera mágica de agradecer y prolongar el momento.

La chica podía sentir su propia excitación recorrer su cuerpo… nacer como una llama ardiente que devora todo a su paso al convertirse en un imparable incendio. Llegó un momento que pensó que no daría más… que no lo soportaría un segundo… que necesita saber que se sentía ser uno con el cuerpo de aquel que amaba tanto y desde hace tanto.

Intentando jalar a Harry hacia arriba, lo tomó de sus brazos y le balbuceó desesperada:

-Harry… -su voz estaba tan cargada de pasión que no era más que un ronco susurro… de no haber habido tanto silencio, el joven jamás la habría escuchado…

-¡Harry! –repitió impaciente. –Por favor… ven. Hazme tuya… ya. Te necesito…

El muchacho levantó su vista hacia ella… ese era el momento que había estado esperando. Al igual que Hermione, se sentía incapaz de resistir un segundo más. Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, volvió a deslizarse sobre la piel aceitosa de ella, ahora hacia arriba.

Llegó con su rostro hasta el suyo… le tomó su cara sonrosada entre sus manos y posó su boca ansiosa sobre los labios de ella. Ninguno respiraba… eran jadeos lo que de sus bocas exhalaban. Un aliento contra el otro… como si todo el aire de la habitación… o del mundo entero… no les bastara para poderlo respirar y calmar sus cuerpos.

Harry sacó un poco su lengua y la introdujo en su boca… al mismo tiempo ella jadeaba al sentir su miembro tocar su ardiente intimidad. Y como si fuera posible, emulando él con la lengua y ella con su boca… se introdujo con suavidad, sólo un poco... y se detuvo.

Ella mordió su lengua al sentirse invadida por él de esa manera… se asustó un poco, se preguntaba si eso dolería. Increíblemente, su cavidad se acostumbró con rapidez a Harry… y pareció abrirse esperando más de él.

Hermione suspiró más tranquila al notar que Harry le daba tiempo… él se había quedado estático esperando su reacción, situación que le estaba costando bastantes ejercicios de respiración profunda y controlada…

Pero estaba valiendo la pena… podía sentir el calor y la humedad de ella envolverlo. Casi se desmaya de placer cuando Hermione levantó sus caderas y hacía que él entrara un poco más en ella… ambos volvieron a gemir al unísono… eso se estaba volviendo tan común.

Sintiéndose devorar por el calor ardiente de su intimidad, se introdujo despacio en ella… la oía gemir, atento a no lastimarla. Pero ella no parecía sufrir… y sintiendo que no resistía más, atestó contra ella el último golpe que le permitió invadir completamente de una vez.

Hermione y él separaron sus bocas… ahogando ella un grito, él exclamando una maldición. _Eso_ era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, se repetía él una y otra vez… ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo¿Quién le había dicho que él conocía el amor? _Esto_ era el amor… sólo esto… sólo con ella.

Se preocupó por ella, temió haberla lastimado. Abrió los ojos jadeando alterado, pero la vio a ella totalmente entregada a la sensación de su primera vez… tenía sus ojos cerrados pero no con fuerza… parecía estar disfrutando del mejor sueño que pudiera tener.

-Dios… Hermione… cómo pude ser tan ciego. Perdóname… yo… tú…

-Oh, Harry… cállate -susurró ella divertida sin abrir los ojos. –_Sólo hazlo_…

Harry sonrió de nuevo… esa era una orden que no dudaría en obedecer. Apoyándose con los codos sobre la cama, retiró con lentitud sus caderas… sacando de la boca de Hermione un profundo y desgarrador gemido de dolor mezclado con placer.

Harry se paralizó del miedo… abrió sus ojos espantado para pedir perdón. Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, sintió las manos ansiosas de ella bajando de su espalda hasta sus caderas… y entonces, ella lo jaló hacia abajo… en un mudo gesto que pedía más.

El muchacho obedeció de nuevo… volvió a bajar sobre ella, introduciéndose con la mayor lentitud que su alterado cuerpo le permitía… Gemidos. Ambos los emitieron…

La sensación de estrechez y de calor era tan alucinante que Harry creyó que perdería la batalla… pero no se lo iba a tolerar. Esta vez le importaba demasiado… Estaba comprometido hasta el alma que la primera vez de su Hermione no debía terminar tan abruptamente… la llevaría de nuevo a la cima… y sólo entonces, él se permitiría sucumbir.

Así que tuvo que concentrar su alma completa en los malditos ejercicios de respiración, que en esa ocasión le parecían costar la vida misma. Empezó a moverse con extrema calma y cadencia… subiendo y bajando sobre Hermione… sujetándose a sus hombros como si fuera a caer profundo y sólo ella fuera su salvación.

La escuchaba gemir… primero con cierto recato y hasta vergüenza. Pero conforme Harry incrementaba la intensidad y la velocidad de sus penetraciones, ella convirtió sus tímidos quejidos en gritos desesperados… Harry se quejó también al sentir las uñas de ella aferrarse al su espalda desnuda.

Subiendo y bajando, Harry la llevó de nuevo a la gloria… Hermione trasladó su alma a un lugar extraño y paradisíaco donde sólo el acto de amor de verdad te puede llevar. De nuevo, gritó su nombre mientras sentía su cuerpo sacudir con una sensación, ella juraba, la mataría de exasperación.

Harry se sintió tan satisfecho de verla entregarse así, que se aferró de nuevo a su boca… devorándola con un anhelante beso mientras mandaba al diablo su respiración. Siguió moviéndose sobre ella, disfrutando la sensación de ser el primer hombre de su vida… con un gemido de gozo, dio su última estocada en ella, descargando toda la pasión acumulada desde hace tanto.

Sin darse tiempo a descansar, totalmente alucinado por el amor que sentía por ella, la empezó a besar de nuevo… ella rió fascinada por la pronta resolución de él de continuar con el tratamiento.

-Bendito el día que se te ocurrió comprar un libro, Harry.

-No… bendito el día que entraste a mi vida. Hermione… ese día me completaste, sólo que tardé un poco en darme cuenta…

-Sí… -rió ella. –Sólo un poco.

Y con estas palabras, dieron inicio a otra sesión de masaje dónde en vez de sólo manos… se usa todo el cuerpo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Epílogo:**

La joven madre de cabellos castaños acariciaba la tierna piel de la criatura, conciente de la gran importancia de los masajes en los bebés… acababa de bañar al niño, y ahora lo embadurnaba de aceite perfumado mientras le brindaba su masaje nocturno, preparándolo para dormir.

El bebé de pocos meses había nacido, casi como si fuera magia, el catorce de febrero de ese año… _nuestro regalo de San Valentín_, pensó ella mientras la criaturita de ojos verdes sonreía regocijada… era obvio que el masaje le encantaba…

Hermione terminó de acariciarle el cuerpecito completo y procedió a ponerle su pañal y vestirlo con su pijama. Lo abrazó con delicadeza y lo besó, al tiempo que lo acunaba y le hablaba con suavidad:

-¿Te gustó el Quidditch, pequeñito?. ¿Viste cómo papá cogió esa pelotita dorada que volaba?

El bebito rió hacia su madre, aún incapaz de entender de lo que ella le hablaba. Pero su voz era tan dulce y arrulladora que no podía menos que sentirse feliz de oírla. Fue cerrando sus ojitos sintiéndose satisfecho y pleno con la vida, envuelto en brazos de su madre y escuchando la voz de su padre que le susurró quedamente:

-¿Verdad que los masajes de tu mamá son como el cielo?

**

* * *

**

Mil gracias por leer y comentar... ustedes son como un masaje para mí, jeje...

Con cariño:

**Julie**


End file.
